Revival
by WolfTotem64
Summary: The world as we know it has gone, the countries have either died or faded away into the 12 districts. But Panem, the country that destroyed it all, neglected the threat of the two brothers living in the South. Now they have banded together to avenge their dead, find the missing, and destroy the hunger games once and for all.
1. Prologue

_"Ralph.."_

_"Yes *Christian?"_

_"I miss them, big brother, Alfred, even Francis.."_

_"I know Christian, I know"_

_The two young men sat in silence for a while, staring into the darkness._

_"Ralph…" _

_"Yes Christian?"_

_"I'm scared, what if you're wrong, what if he recognises us…"_

_Ralph hesitated before answering,_

_"Then we will have failed, and killing this guy is going to get a lot harder"_

_Christian hugged his knees. He wanted his friends to be with him, his eldest brother, but that could not be, they fell; fell to the tyranny of that man, taken out one by one, not even a chance to retaliate. He remembered walking into the empty conference room with Christian, remembered seeing that sight, all that blood..._

_He shivered._

_Ralph glanced up at the moon._

_"It's almost time bro, get ready."_

_Christian stood, slowly; he didn't want to be separated from the last remaining member of his family, his only friend on this sad excuse for a planet. When Ralph had first come up with his idea, Christian had leapt at it, eager to try and right these wrongs, but now… now he wasn't so sure. Wasn't so sure he would make it, wasn't sure he would survive it if he did. But he looked up at his brother, and he saw the determination in his eyes, and he knew he had made the right choice. Ralph caught his gaze and grinned._

_"Remember, we might not be the only ones left. Big Brother wouldn't be dumb enough to get himself killed, he could be hiding out in these districts."_

_Christian couldn't help but smile at that._

_"r-really, you really think so"_

_"I know so little bro, and if he is we'll find him, I promise."_

_And with that he was gone. Not a goodbye a farewell wave. Nothing, but it was better that way._

_Christian flattened out his clothes and put on his hat. Newfound determination in his eyes, he set off._

**^.^**

**So what do you guys think? This is my first crossover fic so be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and so are follows and general reviews ^.^ No I'm not going to tell you who's in it yet, you'll find out in the next chapter. It might take a while to write, but I'll try and make it long and filled with awesomeness.**

***I chose the name Christian as that was another option for Ralph's name, and since no potential names were given to him, I picked the one that suited him best (in my opinion anyway)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Districts

_**Let the introductions begin! Also I feel I should tell you that there will be character death, but I'm not going to tell you who dies :p Hopefully I don't make them seem to OOC but their whole civilisation was destroyed so they may be a little more depressed then in the anime, but hopefully not too much! Okey dokey! Let the Story Begin! **_

**District One**

Felinciano walked nervously with the crowd. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and he sobbed quietly to himself. There was no one to share his fears with, no calm Kiku to blubber at, no stoic Ludwig to reprimand him. He was alone, completely and utterly alone. This new thought was enough to bring on another wave of sobbing and crying.

Usually, Felinciano was known for his cheerful happy go lucky personality, this was not a good thing, as joy and a love for pasta will get you nowhere in district 1.

Today was a day when the people got a rest from his cheerfulness, the day of the reaping. Most districts dreaded this day, but not district they eagerly awaited the day their children would prove themselves to the world. The day the district's representatives would be selected for the hunger games. But Felinciano did not join in with the festive mood today. No he longed for his friends, and remembered the day he should've died but didn't. And now he feared, it was 100th Hunger Games, a quarter quell, anything could happen…

**District 2**

Alfred walked towards the reaping, his glasses cracked in many places, held together by tape and glue. He didn't care, these glasses were special, he couldn't throw them away. His stomach rumbled and he flinched, what he wouldn't give for a burger and a soda right now. He mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time for thinking about food. 24 innocent children were about to be sent into the brutal games. Damn that president Snow, damn this whole country. He wanted things to be like they were before. Here, he knew many people, but had no one he could call a friend. He sighed and glanced at the kids around him. How could Panem do this? Sure, most of them looked excited rather than nervous, but either way, those chosen for the games had a higher chance of dying than living.

Alfred ground his teeth in frustration. He was the hero, he should save them! But what could he do… alone?

**District 3**

Honda Kiku walked beside Erika Vogel. His brown eyes furrowed and cautious. Erika was crying again. Kiku couldn't blame her. This was the anniversary of that day, the day Kiku became nothing but an empty shell of his former self, and the day Erika had lost her brother. She and her brother had been among the first to fall, but somehow she survived. Kiku had found her, and together they had faded into the background of District 3. Kiku had been careful not to let his prowess in electronics show; doing so would bring unnecessary attention to himself.

Erika had stopped crying, she had no more tears to shed, she was just an embodiment of grief. She walked close to Kiku, he let her because he needed comfort too. He normally disliked people invading his personal space, but he didn't have the heart to push her away.

**District 4**

Gilbet muttered something under the lines of how the awesome Gilbert should not have to share his space with such an idiot. He glared at Francis, as he flirted with a few girls who gave him strange looks and walked away. Francis' heart was not in it, so he did not chase after them. Instead he turned to Gilbert.

"*honhonhon, Gilbert you do not seem pleased, what is the matter _mon ami_~?" He asked

Gilbert glared daggers at the Frenchman

"You know very well what's wrong with the awesome me Francis." He muttered testily.

Francis looked away; Gilbert sighed and regretted what he had said. He should be glad he had someone he knew. Francis may have been an idiot, but he was only trying to forget. But neither Gilbert nor Francis could forget, how could they?

Francis looked up at the stage, where the screens were beginning to turn on.

"They're preparing to draw the ballot." Murmured Francis, his former playfulness gone.

"You don't say," growled Gilbert.

**District 5**

Lovino grumbled under his breath. His wished the damn thing would be over and done with so he could go home. Home no one could see him mourn for his brother. Damn, it was sad, but he was so lonely, if the Potato-Bastard came up to him and asked to talk, he would've leapt at the chance. But no, there was no Potato-Bastard, no annoying brother, no pathetic Antonio. There was just him. Lovino, alone.

**District 6**

Vash Zwingli kicked a wall. It hurt, he didn't care. He kicked it again, this time someone yelled at him, so he stopped. He was angry. Angry at the district, angry at Panem, angry at the games and he was angry with this wall. He wished he could yell, scream, anything to let loose his anger and sadness. This was the very day he'd lost her. The day he'd watched her bleed, and the day he had failed to protect her. He glared at the stage, and the presenter walking up to announce the representatives for the games.

**District 7**

Arthur Kirkland sat quietly, some people might have noticed him, and the young man who sat beside him, but most were paying all of their attention to the screen. Matthew Williams watched the people gather around the stage, and the children being rounded up into lines depending on age and gender. No one really noticed him except for Arthur. Arthur was kind and polite to him, acknowledging his presence much more than he did during those days. That was nice he guessed. This wasn't nice though, watching children being sent to their deaths, forced to fight each other for what? Entertainment. Arthur seemed calm enough, but Matthew could see all the grief hidden behind his green eyes. And anger, Matthew didn't like it when Arthur was angry, though he hid it well. It wasn't scary, more sad. It was sad that something could cause a gentleman like Arthur to be this angry. It wasn't like those times when he used to bicker with Francis or Alfred. There was pure rage hidden behind that calm face, and Matt didn't like that.

**District 8**

A few people glanced at him, not for long enough to realise he didn't belong here. He sighed in relief. His hair, which was shaped into two curls at the sides that resembled the horns of a ram, was attracting a few weird looks, but he tried his best to ignore them. He wasn't going to fail when he had come this far, he was going to avenge his friends.

**District 9**

Ivan shivered as Natalia approached him. But it seemed that she was not going to continue her obsession today. She was very weird, so he was scared of her. But it seemed she wasn't weird enough to not be sad at a day like this. Ivan didn't like being sad, so he focused on other things. Yes it made him pleasure smile to think about that. About his home, the grassy plains and clear air. His smile widened as he thought about other things, yes like the blood of Panem, that was good. People around him shivered as his smile became creepier. Kolkolkolkolkolkol

**District 10**

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face as she saw Antonio approach. He saw the picture in her hand and faltered. He looked like a mess, be Elizabeth imagined that she would have looked worse. He joined her, and looked at the picture in her hand. It was old, but well looked after for it obvious age. It showed Elizabeth standing with a bespectacled man, who was glaring at a man with red eyes and silver hair who was laughing in the background with a tiny yellow bird flying by his head. Sitting on a small stool between Elizabeth and the angry man was a small child in a maids outfit, despite the fact it seemed obvious (to Antonio anyway) that the child was a male. He patted her on the back, and she smiled briefly, it didn't last long and she looked down at the picture again.

"I'm sorry Mister Edelstein…" she murmured, "So, so sorry…"

**District 11**

Ludwig's fist clenched in anger as the presenters began to go over the history of the games. It made him sick, he made himself sick. He hadn't been able to save Felinciano, hadn't been able to save Kiku. They had died. Just like that. One moment, Italy was crying and Kiku was staring at Ludwig, fear visible in his eyes. He remembered how the brown eyes went dull, and the crying ceased. He remembered extreme pain, waking up to find himself surrounded by ash. And he remembered how he had called. Yelling, shouting, begging but to no avail. No more was the calm and reflective Kiku, No more was the joyful and boisterous Felinciano. And it was all his fault. He had let his guard down, and they had died because of it. The screens above the stage flickered on, and his enemy, his downfall stared him in the eyes, smiled, and began to speak.

**District 12**

The crowds murmured among themselves.

"Hello people of Panem," Began President Snow, "I hope you are as eager for the 100th Hunger Games as I am"

The murmurs ceased, all eyes glued to the screens.

"I hope that this year will prove to be an entertaining as our last quarter quell," the cheery smile became sinister and threatening. He of course, was referring to the 'incident' with Katniss Everdeen.

"Now, I believe all of you are eager to discover what 'special' conditions will be set for the games this year." The smile became joyful, but to the people of District twelve, it was something to fear.

"This year, anyone above the age of twelve is a potential candidate for the games," The sickly smile grew wider.

There were shouts and cries. Panic flew through the district. People talked urgently with others in hushed tones. All of them, fearing what they thought they no longer had to fear. All except one man who stood apart from the rest, a smile resting on his lips. This was what he was counting on, this one chance to destroy the hunger games, and the nation who made it from the inside out.

**^.^**

_**Wheeeeew! I can't believe it's already done! I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors, as well as any facts or names I have gotten wrong. Either way, I'm open for suggestions for the next chapter. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC but It is the hunger games.**_

*honhonhonhon: I don't really know how to right out France's laugh so I did this :3

_Mon ami: _My friend (French)


	3. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Muhaha! I am back with yet another chapter. Once again I apologise for OOC ness. Anyway enjoy the chapter :D Also Romano's (Lovino) potty mouth starts now :3**

Feliciano was terrified as the presenter began to draw the ballot for the female representative. There was no need really someone always volunteered in this district. Before the man could read out the name on the paper, a woman volunteered to be the female representative. Feliciano was too nervous to catch her name. What where the chances. He didn't want to die; he wanted to eat pasta with Ludwig and Kiku. He thought about pasta, he hadn't had any in years, so many years.

"Feliciano Vargas"

Feliciano blinked, who had called his name? Why was everyone looking at him like that?

"veh~ why are you all looking at me like that, let's all calm down and it some pasta hey?" then he realised.

The peacekeepers dragged him up onto the stage. He stood there for a moment. This was district one, someone always volunteered. The crowds stayed silent. Why was no one volunteering? Then he saw the smirks on their faces. They wanted him to die.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I want to eat pasta and talk to pretty girls, I don't want to die!" He broke down in hysterics, "Ludwig... Ludwig help-a me! Ludwig!"

Alfred stared at the screen. There was no way, no way that could be who he thought it was. But as he stared at the brown haired man with the strange curl shout for someone named 'Ludwig' the doubts in his mind cleared. The man on the screen was not human; the man on the screen was someone he knew. The man on the screen was a nation. The cameras cut from Feliciano's crying face and were now focused on the stage in district two. His district. He felt a grin slide onto his face. He knew what he must do, he was the here after all. Immediately after the female representative was called, he moved to front of the crowd and raised his hand.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He announced his smile widening.

"What's your name son?" asked the presenter as he made his way onto the stage.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, the Hero!"

Kiku felt Erika's grip on his arm tighten when Alfred stepped onto the stage. There was no doubt about it. If the Feliciano guy wasn't similar, Alfred certainly was.

"Erika Zwingli" Kiku was pulled back into reality. Erika looked at him frantically, the peacekeepers rapidly approaching.

"It's okay Erika," he muttered, his mind already set. As she stood, trembling on the stage, he raised his hand.

"I volunteer…" He said calmly, he would've done it without Erika's selection for the games. Feliciano… his ally and friend would also need protection.

Gilbert stared at the screen in shock. Feliciano, Alfred even Erika and Kiku. He and Francis weren't the only ones. He glanced briefly at Francis, who stood open mouthed staring at the screen. Could his brother really be alive? Feliciano was calling for him after all.

"Francis Bonnefoy," Gilbert stopped smiling and looked at Francis. He knew he wasn't a fighter like the awesome him. Francis gulped and began to walk towards the stage. Pathetic, his glamour and smooth style was gone, he had almost made it to the stage when Gilbert raised his hand.

"The awesome Gilbert volunteers as tribute," he smirked at Francis, and began to walk towards the stage.

Lovino pulled at his hair in frustration. He knew he had seen him, his twin Feliciano, and it pissed him off. At first he was glad to see his stupid little brother, but no, he had to call for the fucking potato-bastard. He didn't want to compete in the games, but it was his only chance to hit Feliciano. He sighed and walked to the front of the crowd.

"I volunteer..." He muttered nervously.

Vash was smiling. He hadn't smiled in years, but now, his sister was alive! His little Erika was alive, shaken and probably terrified, but alive. And she wasn't the only one. Though it still angered him that she was being forced to go through this terror, and he could not forgive Panem for the pain he had put both of them through. As soon as the female tribute was called, he thrust his hand into the air.

"I am Vash Zwingli, and I volunteer as tribute"

Arthur was holding his tea, but he didn't move to take a sip. Matthew was brimming with joy. Alfred was alive and well, at least, as well as one could be in the games. Arthur was beginning to smile too. His green eyes sparkling with a hope he had thought he had lost.

"You're going aren't you" Arthur looked at Matthew. The younger boy seemed nervous, he didn't want to be left alone.

"Yes, I am going, how could I not?"

Matthew looked at his feet.

"It'll be okay Mattie," he chuckled, "I have to protect Alfred after all."

Matthew looked back up at Arthur's kind green eyes.

"I understand" he said firmly. Arthur smiled, a real smile, not the fake one he had shown to the citizens of the district for all the years he had been there. He stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"I volunteer as tribute"

**#######**

The boy with the pale curled hair had tears streaming down his face. He was alive, his eldest brother! He glanced at the ballot and reminded himself to act in character. He was supposed to be weak and small, nervous and scared. It wasn't that hard really, there was no need to act.

Kiki had positioned himself in the ballot box, a small piece of paper clutched in his beak. He eased the paper into the hand of the presenter as he reached into the box.

"Christian *Alries"

Christian gulped. There was no turning back now.

**########**

"Hey, that guy seems a little familiar," commented Ivan. He couldn't quite remember the nervous boy from district eight, but his face seemed to ring a bell. He looked at Natalia and she nodded. They both raised their hands simultaneously.

"I volunteer!"

"I volunteer as tribute da!"

Antonio was ecstatic, his friend and former subordinate was alive! He shook his head in wonder. Elizabeta wiped the tears from her face. She was happy that she and Antonio were not alone, she was even glad that Gilbert was alive. But there was no sign of Mr. Roderich.

"Elizabeta Hedervary!" She gasped and looked at Antonio. He was still smiling and nodded at her encouragingly. She smiled briefly in response, and began to walk up to the stage, as Antonio raised his hand behind her.

Ludwig stormed up to the stage. He felt happy, so happy, but also so angry. He thought about Feliciano's sobbing face, and the way that not a single person from his district had moved to help him. But he was alive, and that was what mattered. Kiku as well, it was if some higher power had given him another chance. He smirked and walked onto the stage, not bothering to raise his hand and volunteer.

"And w-who are you?" The presenter stammered.

"Ludwig," he replied gruffly.

"Ludwig who?" asked the presenter, shock obvious in his eyes.

Ludwig closed his eyes and thought about Feliciano's weeping face.

"I am Ludwig and I volunteer as tribute for district eleven."

**#########**

The sandy haired man smiled. He recalled the shock when Feliciano showed up on the screen, then Alfred, even Arthur. Arthur was alive! He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Christian had managed to get himself in without needing to volunteer. He always knew Kiwi was smarter that he looked.

"Irunya Chernenko" The man frowned, that name was similar, no matter he had to focus.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he shouted, and ran up to the stage.

The presenter, shocked by his eagerness, nervously turned to him.

"And you are?"

The man grinned.

"Ralph Darwin"

**Blech, it'd finally done banzai! Anyhoo, once again I apologise for any mistakes and ooc-ness. *yawn* okay I'm gonna wrap it up here. Don't forget to review or PM me with ideas. I might not use 'em but I'll give 'em a go if they're good.**

*Alries- because aries= sheep sheep= new Zealand

Ralph's last name was picked at random from a few cities in AU, it's flowed the best so I stuck with it.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Yay! You guys are awesome, two reviews and three follows! Thank you all so much! You give me so much more motivation to write! Be prepared!**

**Warrior Chickenz: Don't worry more will come, much, much more *evil laugh***

**Professional Tsundere: Yay Panda! *pats it on the head***

**^.^**

Ralph glanced at Irunya. She was completely silent, just staring at the clean plate. He sighed and turned towards the women with lime green hair. What was her name? Effie? He turned away; her hair was starting to make him nauseous. He needed to concentrate. It was great that his friends were alive, but he knew that Panem would begin to suspect their identities. There was only one possible answer, to ignore them and treat them like strangers. He shook his head. It would be easier said than done. He thought about Arthur and Alfred; they would almost certainly recognise both him and Christian.

"Bugger..." he muttered, earning a glare from Effie.

He leaned back further in his chair. There had to be a way for him to communicate with Christian, without Panem listening in.

The waiter arrived with the food, completely ruining his line of thought. He hadn't eaten anything other than stale biscuits, and that had been at least twelve hours ago. As soon as the plate was placed before him, he dug in. He didn't bother with the knife or fork, he was starving and prepared to show it.

Effie coughed indignantly, Ralph kept inhaling his meal. She coughed again, louder, and he looked up.

"My, in all my years, I have never, never, seen someone behave in such an impromptu manner." She announced.

Ralph swallowed his food and laughed.

"Calm down lady, it's just food mate" he gave her a cocky grin, and was about to resume his eating, when he caught sight of Irunya. She hadn't touched a thing on her plate. That's when it hit him. He did know her; she was the older sister of…

"Hey, Irunya," she looked up, staring at Ralph through cold eyes. He laughed nervously.

"You should eat, it helps keep your strength up," his gaze softened, "and you need strength to protect a life."

Her eyes widened for a second, and then she smiled.

A while after Irunya and Ralph had finished eating; a man came into the room and whispered something in Effie's ear. She nodded and stood up.

"It is time for you to meet the other tributes." she announced.

"IGGY!" Arthur grunted as he was hit by a bear hug. Alfred laughed. Arthur felt a smile on his face, and hugged Alfred back.

"It's good to see you chap." He murmured.

"Lovino!"

"Idiot brother!"

There was a crack of palm against cheek.

"ow. Veh~ why did you do that?" asked Feliciano rubbing his cheek. Lovino stood, silent, then pulled his twin into a hug.

Kiku smiled as Vash and Erika ran up to meet each other.

"Big bruder" she cried. Vash was too happy for words, so he just stood there, joy etched into every corner of his face. Kiku startled when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned, reaching for his katana, only to remember it had broken when his country had been destroyed. He gasped in shock.

"N-no wai" he stammered, staring into the confused blue eyes of his former ally.

**########**

Ralph made his way towards Christian, who was standing in the corner struggling to not smile.

"Hey, you're the tribute from district eight aren't you?" He smiled, at least he and Christian had had time to plan this part out. They both knew that there were cameras hidden everywhere from here on out. Christian looked up nervously, playing along.

"W-who are you?" he stammered, keeping his head down so the cameras couldn't see the laughter in his eyes.

"Ralph Darwin, district twelve" Ralph held out a hand, and Christian, after some hesitation, took it.

_And so it begins_ thought Ralph as Christian's eyes met.

**########**

Ludwig stared as Kiku began to back away from him, his normally calm eyes filled with shock and… fear?

"Calm down Kiku" said Ludwig, Kiku flinched at every word.

"N-n-no you can't be alive, I saw you..." Kiku snapped and ran of, leaving a bewildered Ludwig staring after him. He had been calm enough to see all the other countries alive, so why was he acting so strangely around him?

"LUDWIG!" Ludwig felt familiar arms close themselves around him.

"Veh~ I knew I could trust you!" Feliciano looked up at the tall German man, "I called for you and you came! Now you, me and Kiku can go and eat pasta and run away from En- Arthur like we used to"

Ludwig sighed, Feliciano hadn't changed at all.

"Veh~ what's wrong Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked down to see Feliciano looking at him nervously. He didn't want to upset him with Kiku's strange behaviour.

"It's nothing," he answered shortly, but he could tell that Feliciano wasn't truly convinced. Maybe his years living alone in the districts had changed him after all, he seemed a lot more cautious.

"It's really okay, I'll get over it," Ludwig smiled reassuringly, and that seemed enough for Feliciano, because he smiled in return.

"Hey Alfred, those two in the corner do they seem familiar to you?" Arthur asked indicating the male tributes from districts eight and twelve.

"Haha! You're totally right dude, maybe we should ask them!" Alfred laughed and marched straight up to them.

"Hey dudes!" Alfred slammed his hands down on both Christian and Ralph's shoulders. Ralph grunted with the sudden weight, and Christian yelped.

_Shit_ was all Ralph could think as he found himself face to face with one of his brothers.

"Get off them you prick, you're scaring them," Ralph and Christian froze. Arthur dragged Alfred of the two boys and sighed. He opened his eyes to see two very familiar faces staring up at him

"Y-you two seem familiar," he began cautiously; he wanted to uncover the identity of the two young men before him without giving away his own.

"Really? Well you don't seem familiar at all to me," replied Ralph bluntly, it was hard, he felt an urge to run up and hug both his older brothers, but if Panem knew their secret, and Ralph confessed to knowing them, it wouldn't take long before he and Christian's cover would be blown. Arthur frowned at the response.

"Are you sure, your face seems very similar to…. An old friend" Arthur pressed. Ralph gulped and looked away from his brother's piercing green eyes.

"I must have a common face then" he shrugged. Arthur sighed and decided not to press the matter any further. Ralph sighed in relief as Arthur walked off to talk with Gilbert, Alfred followed, but he kept staring back at them over his shoulder. He looked over at Christian, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. He ruffled his hair.

"C'mon mate, that was probably just an act to scare us," he lied, remembering to keep up the tribute act. Christian nodded sadly, but kept glancing at Arthur as he talked with Gilbert.

"I guess," he muttered.

**###############**

"NONONONONONO!" Screamed Ralph.

"Come one sweetie, just let us take of that filthy Band-Aid," cooed the vibrant haired freak as she and her companions stood over him.

"We can't let Cinna work on you while you have that on," said another.

"NO!" yelled Ralph, covering his face with his hands, he neither knew nor cared who Cinna was, no one was taking his Band-Aid from him.

"What's the problem Flavius?" A calm voice that reminded Ralph of Kiku without the accent came from the next room.

**#########**

Ralph left the prep room shivering. He didn't really want to go out dressed the way he was, it was embarrassing and so formal. Oh well, at least he still had his Band-Aid. Cinna hadn't been that bad really; in fact, something seemed to almost draw Ralph to him. He turned around the corner, and ran into a very large and fluffy sheep. The sheep turned around, and Ralph burst out laughing.

"S-shut up" mumbled a red-faced Christian, this of course only provoked more laughter from Ralph, who was now using a wall to support himself as he laughed.

"Ralph, get to your chariot you have no time to be laughing at other tributes," Ralph stopped laughing and groaned as Effie Trinket walked briskly towards them.

"See you later!" Ralph grinned as he followed Effie to his chariot.

Irunya was already there, staring Ivan and Natalia. Ralph pitied her. He glanced at Arthur, who was dressed as a lumberjack. Ralph could sense his embarrassment from a mile away. He looked down at his own clothes. He had to admit, Cinna was amazing at what he did. Both he and Irunya looked like blue embers, a cold and deadly fire, prepared to strike at those who would oppose it.

"Ralph?" Ralph turned to see Irunya looking at him through kind eyes, it was the first time she had actually spoken to him, she took his surprised facial expression as an acknowledgement and smiled,

"Thank you."

Before Ralph could figure out why he was being thanked, the chariot began to move. The cheers of the crowds thrummed through him. There were so many people, he mentally slapped himself and regained his composure. He felt an easy grin slide onto his face. He began to wave, laugh and cheer with the crowd. They hung upon his every movement, every sloppy salute and cheerful wave. For the first time in his life, he was the centre of attention. Not Alfred not Arthur, him.

Then his happiness was gone. He felt a cold wave of fear, as he caught sight of a single man, watching the parade, smiling his fake smile and waving.

Ralph's wave faulted, and he took a quick glance at Irunya. She saw him too.

President Snow stood watching the parade. Ralph took a deep breath, and started waving again; he had to keep his identity secret, for his safety and Christian's

**###############**

Christian was trying to concentrate on the snares. It didn't help that Feliciano was laughing, and Gilbert was declaring his 'awesomeness' to the world. Ludwig was trying to pull Feliciano away from the edible plants training section, while Kiku was practising sword work. Vash was trying to teach Erika how to shoot a bow and Alfred was following Arthur and poking him while he worked on camouflage. Ivan was hiding from Natalia, and was speaking in hushed tones with Irunya.

Christian sighed and turned his attention to Ralph, who was practising knife work with the female tribute from district one. She was glaring daggers as he swung his knife with smooth practised movements.

Christian smiled and continued his work with the snares. Both he and Ralph had planned that they should fade into the background of the games as much a possible. But it would be hard, Christian knew of the rivalry that Alfred and Ralph had shared. It would be hard for Ralph to not try and get a high score in front of the game makers in order to beat Alfred. He didn't think that Ralph would be able to stand getting a lower score, so it was up to him to appear as plain, and pathetic as possible.

**##################**

Twelve points.

Christian glared at Ralph as he came out of the room. Ralph was grinning wildly as he went to join the others being prepared to be interviewed. Admittedly, most of the others had gotten high marks, except for Christian, who had been careful receive a four.

"Idiot" he cursed under his breath.

"The male representative from District eight, Christian Alries!" Christian startled when he heard his name. As he walked onto the stage, the female tribute from district one tripped him.

He stumbled onto the stage, causing roars of laughter from the audience.

_This is going to suck…_

**#############**

Ralph relaxed on his bed, staring out the window. It was a strange looking city, completely different from the ones he had back home.

Home. It was different now, the people were starving, and the crime rate rose every night. His people were beginning to become disheartened. He needed to get this right, if he didn't, then both he, and his country would die.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," He mumbled unhappily.

The door opened to reveal his stylist, Cinna.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with concern. Ralph nodded, still staring out the window. The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Are you scared?" Ralph flinched.

"yes"

More silence. Ralph slowly turned his head to Cinna.

"I don't like it here in central," He admitted indicating the window with his hand, "The air's to thick."

Cinna laughed.

"I don't hear that often, most tribute tell me how wonderful it is to stay here,"

Ralph shook his head.

"I want to go home," he said bluntly, "I want things to go back to the way they were."

Cinna cocked his head and gave Ralph a confused glance, but said nothing. Instead, he reached into his bag and brought out a hat. Ralph's eyes widened as he caught sight of it. It looked exactly like one he used to wear when he was fighting alongside Arthur.

"I thought it might suit you," said Cinna standing, making his way to the door. He paused.

"And Ralph, one more thing," Ralph looked up. Cinna gave him a sad smile.

"Good luck."

**##########**

**So… freaking… tired bleeeccchhhhhh. Ah well, the chapter is complete, and the games will start in the next one. Be prepared for more Prussian quality awesome (hopefully)**


	5. Chapter 4: Bloodbath

**Okay, so I just realised that the paragraphs are screwing up, but hopefully they'll be fixed soon, I've got a temporary solution, but it looks a little messy, so bear with me**

**Hetalia Kirkland: Thank-you. 'll try my hardest to write as often as possible**

**TruDivination: Sorry, people gonna die, but I'll try and make it as awesome as possible ^.^**

**Professional Tsundere: Yay awesomeness ^.^**

Christian stared over at Ralph. This wasn't good, they had been split up. To Christian's left stood Kiku, to his right, Antonio. Both he and Ralph had pretty much figured out the alliances. Feliciano and Ludwig had formed an alliance, as had Arthur and Alfred. Gilbert, Antonio, Elizabeth and Lovino made up the largest alliance, while Ivan, Natalia and Irunya had the most intimidating. Vash had predictably teamed up with Erika, and Kiku had decided to go alone.

Christian shivered. He figured that, while they may ignore each other, should any of the 'normal' tributes, that included him and Ralph, would be considered a threat.

"The games will commence in one minute" the game makers announced.

Christian closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The blood bath was about to begin.

**###########**

"LET THE 100th ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"

Gilbert ran straight for the cornucopia, Elizabeth right behind him. He saw Kiku disappear into the woods, and Ludwig fending off another tribute. There was a cannon blast. Gilbert saw someone fall limply to the ground.

He was the first to reach the cornucopia; he immediately began rummaging through the items to find something useful, trusting Elizabeth to watch his back. Ludwig ran in, grabbed the nearest pack, and ran off, Feliciano tailing him. Ivan did the same, except that he looked more like he was on a leisurely stroll rather than competing in a death match.

He saw the male district twelve tributes running towards the woods, the tribute from district eight following closely after.

"Gil!"

Gilbert turned around to see Antonio knocked to the ground. District four's female tribute standing over him. Lovino attacked her in a crazed frenzy, allowing Antonio to drag himself to safety. Another cannon shot, Lovino stood, only to be knocked down by another tribute. Elizabeth rushed to his aid, leaving Gilbert undefended. Gilbert grabbed a sword from the cornucopia, and charged the female district seven tribute, who had been running towards Antonio to finish him off. Arthur and Alfred rushed to the cornucopia and grabbed as much as they could while he was gone.

Bang, bang, two more cannon shots.

Gilbert wiped the bloodied sword on the grass. He turned in time to see Arthur nod at him, before running into the woods.

"Damn" muttered Lovino, who was inspecting Antonio's injuries, "looks like we'll be staying here for the night"

Antonio winced as he tried to sit up.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Ja, we should be safe for now, come on, we can use the cornucopia as a shelter," responded Gilbert, "Elizabeth, Lovino, help me carry him over."

**###########**

Ralph cursed under his breath from his position in the tree. There went that plan, there was no way he and Christian could get any leftovers from the cornucopia now. He watched as Lovino, Gilbert and Elizabeth carried Antonio to the Cornucopia. He got down from the tree; there was no point in staying there now.

"Come on Christian, we have to find water," he muttered as Christian carefully made his way down from his branch, "if we stay here, and they catch us, there's going to be trouble."

Christian nodded. He looked a bit shaken, the games had only just begun and already, four were dead. He shivered; this was the real brutality of the games. Ralph patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be all right mate, no one we knew is dead," he said cheerfully, giving Christian a cheerful smile.

_Yet…_ thought Christian glumly.

**##############**

Arthur waited for Alfred in the ring of trees around what he called, the 'Cornucopia Clearing.' He could see Gilbert sitting on the Cornucopia as a look out, Elizabeth was treating Antonio's wounds, and Lovino was swearing. Arthur allowed himself a chuckle. It reminded him of the old days, sure, many people were missing, but seeing alliances that he had never even thought of, happening before his very eyes made him smile. But the circumstances that had caused these alliances to be, well they weren't exactly favourable. He thought of the four deaths that had already occurred, and shook his head bitterly. It wasn't right and he knew it.

"Hey dude," Alfred was a few metres away walking towards him and grinning.

"I found water," Alfred announced proudly, drawing a suspicious look from Gilbert, who sighed, guessing who it was by the tone of his voice.

"Ame- Alfred, keep it down," whispered Arthur, clamping a hand over Alfred's mouth.

"Mmmf," Alfred broke free of Arthur's grasp, and cuffed him over the head,

"Ow, stupid git," Arthur rubbed his head indignantly, while Alfred snickered. Something moved at the other side of the clearing.

"Shh," Arthur whispered, this time Alfred obeyed. Arthur and Alfred watched as a figure jumped down from a tree, followed by another, the tributes from districts eight and twelve. Arthur's eyes narrowed. They really did look familiar. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about the other tributes.

"So Alfred, where is this water?" he asked, Alfred grinned and beckoned for him to follow.

**#################**

Kiku followed Feliciano from a distance. It wasn't hard to do, as the Italian was obnoxiously loud. Ludwig walked ahead of Feliciano, determined to find a source of water. Kiku's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the German. He knew what he had seen, there was no way Ludwig could really be alive. Ludwig stopped suddenly, and Kiku held his breath.

"I know you're there!" shouted Ludwig, Kiku flinched, but stayed silent.

"veh~ Who are you talking to Ludwig?" asked Feliciano innocently. Ludwig did not answer at first, glaring suspiciously into the woods, after a while, he sighed.

"It vas nothing I guess," He murmured, "come on Feli, we need to find vater."

Kiku breathed again, he would get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took.

**#############**

Erika stared up at the sky, Vash sitting thoughtfully next to her. There were no stars here, the whole sky covered by a thick layer of smog, Vash coughed, he wasn't used to the thick, mucky air. She thought about her home, her real home. The alpine terrain, and rolling hills covered with long green grass, the air clean and sweet in her lungs.

Vash coughed again, louder this time.

"Big bruder?" Erika watched his eyes widen in shock as he looked into his hand.

"Erika, we have to run," he attempted to stay calm. Erika tilted her head questioningly.

"Come on, run now!" Vash yelled.

Erika leapt to her feet and turned around, seeing a wall of fog moving towards them.

"This way, hurry!" Erika ran.

Vash began coughing again, a harsh an deep cough, he ignored it and kept running. Erika ran after him, her pale green eyes widened with fear. There was a crash up ahead.

"Sw-Vash what are you doing here?" It was Kiku.

"Shut up, and run!" Yelled Vash, grabbing Erika by the hand as she caught up, and running off. Kiku took the hint and followed.

"Hey Ludwig, look, it's Kiku, Vash and Erika? What do you think they're running" asked Feliciano, catching sight of his panicked friends.

"_Muttergottes_…" muttered Ludwig, "Feliciano, RUN!"

Feliciano's eyes opened a little when he saw the fog.

"WAAA! The big scary cloud is going to eat me, please don't eat me, I have a white flag, see, white flag, white flag!" Feliciano made a white flag with amazing speed from a tissue and a stick.

"_Dummkopf!" _Shouted Ludwig, "That's not going to help, RUN!"

Feliciano took off at an alarming rate, fear powering his otherwise useless muscles.

Ludwig ran, leaping over fallen trees, and ducking under branches. Then he smelt the gas, it wasn't enough to do any harm to him physically, but he recognised the smell. He closed his eyes, guilt washing through him in waves. He remembered people crying for mercy, being chained in those dark airtight chambers. He stumbled and fell. What an ironic way to die. A shadow fell over him, and he waited for the end.

"Get up," Ludwig looked up to see Kiku standing over him, hand outstretched, "I don't know who you are, but I want answers, and I can't get them if you're dead."

Ludwig accepted the help, and took off, Kiku sprinting beside him. He could hear Feliciano screaming ahead, and he caught glimpses of Vash leading Erika through the trees. Then it stopped, the gas dissipated, as if it was never there at all. Feliciano, Vash and Erika had stopped running. They all looked up when Ludwig and Kiku joined them. Ludwig looked at them all grimly.

"They know who ve are," they all fell silent, all their minds realising the horrifying conclusion.

"They're playing with us."

**Huzzah! Chapter Completion, I was a little sick when I wrote this, so if it's a bit trippy, now you know why ^.^ Thank-you guys so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me! You're all awesome!**

_**Muttergottes: Mother of god (German)**_

_**Dummkopf: Dumb head (German)**_


	6. Chapter 5: A Nation's passing

**Sorry it took a little while, I lead a very busy life, and I was a little sick today, so some stuff in this chapter may be weird and make absolutely no sense ^.^ Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this story, I got a lot more reviews then what I had originally expected, so thanks.**

**Hetalia Kirkland: One does not simply have Italy without a white flag**

**Hurricaneclaw: We'll see (muhaha)**

Elizabeth pulled her knees up against her body. Four faces flashed up in the sky. Four faces that would never be seen again. She knew that all four had or would have tried to kill her, but they were so young, they didn't really deserve to die. And she was scared, sure, she was surrounded by friends, but this was the hunger games; anything could happen.

She glanced over at her friends, sleeping in the shelter of the cornucopia. They we're restless, tossing, turning, mumbling things that only they could understand. The last face vanished from the sky and was replaced by the capitol symbol, before that too, disappeared.

She heard a cry, and turned around to see Gilbert sit up, drenched in sweat. He glanced over towards her and shook his head. He lay down again, but she could see that he was still awake. Elizabeth sighed and rested her chin on her knee. She was sick of death, she had seen it too may times. She didn't want to kill anyone anymore.

"Hey.." she turned around to see Gilbert sit down beside her. She acknowledged his presence with a small nod, and returned her gaze to the sky.

"I'll take over if you want," Gilbert said, jabbing her lightly in the arm t get her attention.

"No thanks, you'll probably fall asleep within the first few minutes," she replied, Gilbert laughed.

"Ja, I guess you're right it gets boring staring at nothing,"

The two sat in silence for a while, staring out into the darkness.

"You miss him don't you," the question took Elizabeth by surprise. She looked over at Gilbert, to find his crimson eyes staring into her own. She sighed.

"Yes…" she looked away again.

"It's weird without the music loving bastard here to contradict me," Gilbert's smile was large, but it didn't reach his eyes. He ruffled her hair.

"Go one, go to sleep, I'll try to stay awake," Gilbert gave her a light shove on the back. Elizabeth smiled and got up.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly, Gilbert made no sign of having heard her. She sighed and walked into the cornucopia, leaving Gilbert to sit outside, and stare blankly into the darkness.

**#####################**

Irunya backed up against a tree, clutching her wounded arm; she stared at Ivan in fear. He lumbered towards her, a wild look in his violet eyes. She had been stupid, so, so stupid. The tracker jacker stings that covered his left arm and neck had swollen. If only she had checked the trees above them before she went to sleep. Ivan stepped towards her, not seeing his sister before him. He held the thick branch above his head, and Irunya closed her eyes and waited.

There was a sickening crack.

Irunya opened her eyes to see Natalia fall, her honey blond hair matted with blood. Her blue eyes locked on hers.

"Run.." she whispered.

Irunya jumped to her feet, and took off, tears streaming down her face. A canon fired, Natalia was dead.

Irunya heard Ivan coming after her, drunkenly crashing through the trees.

"Panem... PANEM DON'T RUN FROM ME!" he bellowed, his usually calm voice filled with anger and hatred. Irunya kept running, she couldn't stop.

She remembered waking up to see Ivan covered with tracker jacker stings, to see his violet eyes clouded with rage. To see him stand over her, a thick branch held in his hands. And Natalia, Natalia was dead.

Irunya wanted to go back, to care for her little sister, but she knew it was too late. She saw a clearing up ahead, and the cornucopia.

She ran into the clearing, Ivan closing in on her.

She tripped over something as she ran by the cornucopia. She looked up to see Ivan towering over her. She stared at him, his murderous intent washing over her. A shadow moved beside her, moonlight reflected off metal. Ivan fell to his knees, a sword through his leg. He yelled in rage and pain.

"ELIZABETH! LOVINO!" a familiar voice shouted as Ivan threw aside his attacker. She saw two figures rush from the cornucopia. Ivan picked up the fallen man, and slammed him up against the cornucopia. Irunya gasped as she recognised Gilbert, struggling against her brother's iron grip.

The two figures that had come out from the cornucopia rushed to his aid, but there was no need.

Ivan blinked and his grip slackened. Gilbert fell to a crumpled heap on the ground. Ivan swayed uncertainly, pulling at his hair.

"Gilbert, Irunya, Natalia? What am I doing?" he mumbled, Irunya watched as Ivan's eyes widened in shock, "Natalia!"

Ivan fell to the ground, his pupils dilating and his breathing harsh. Irunya crawled over to him.

"Stay back," a shaky voice commanded, it was Lovino.

He walked towards Ivan, a coil of rope in his hands. Elizabeth held Ivan down as Lovino bound his wrists. When they we're done, Elizabeth approached Irunya.

"What happened?" she asked, her green eyes filled with concern.  
"Tracker jacks," Irunya mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"And the cannon?" Irunya sobbed and Elizabeth understood.

"Natalia…"

**###################**

Ralph winced as the cannon fired, another life had been lost. Christian glanced at him nervously, so Ralph smiled to reassure him. It tore him up to see his younger brother so nervous, so despite his own fears, he did his best to try and cheer him up.

"Don't worry about it! Just concentrate on finding water with me, we've been walking for a while now, so we should be close to some source of water," Ralph gave Christian his best 'I know exactly what I'm doing' smile. Christian shook his head and grinned a little, at least he wasn't alone in fearing for his friends. He could see the nerves in Ralph's eyes, and could hear the small tremor in his voice. Christian nodded slightly; he had to be brave for his friends and family.

Ralph suddenly stopped, his arm held out in front of Christian, signalling him to stop. Christian looked up, and caught sight of water through the trees, he looked to Ralph, who's eyes were closed, listening. Ralph snapped his eyes open, and pushed Christian to the side, at that moment, the girl from district one came flying at him, stabbing the air were Christian's head had been only seconds before.

Ralph had nothing to defend himself with but his fists. The girl from district one lunged at him with a knife. Ralph winced as the blade cut into his arm. The girl took another swipe, hatred burning in her eyes. Ralph took a step back, the knife cutting the material of his shirt. Ralph aimed a punch at the girl, and hit her in the side. The girl lost her balance and fell. Ralph hesitated, the English part of him not wanting to strike an enemy who was down.

That was a mistake.

The girl threw her knife with accuracy, and it struck him in the shoulder, missing his heart by a couple of inches. Christian yelled and tried to get up, but his ankle had been sprained in his fall, so it collapsed beneath him.

Ralph swore as the girl approached him, pulling another knife from a pocket in her jacket.

_Dammit! I can't die here, not now, not when I've come so far! _Ralph cursed his stupidity in allowing the girl to sneak up on him like that. He caught sight of Christian's mortified face as he watched, helpless to do anything. The girl advanced slowly upon him, a tigress, calmly approaching it's cornered prey.

But Ralph's green eyes locked on hers, and in them, she saw thousands of years of pain and suffering, war and loss. She paused, bewildered as someone as young as the man she was about to kill could hold so many painful memories and share them just by looking at her.

She shook her head, for her to survive, this man needed to die. She hardened her gaze and took a step forward.

It was the last step she ever took.

She fell to the ground, an arrow piercing her heart. The life left her brown eyes and she twitched. Once. Twice. Then she was still, the canon fired.

Ralph looked up in shock, to see an arrow trained at his heart.

"Don't move,"

**Nooo! first death of a nation. Poor, poor Russia. I admit that I had no idea what I was going to do with Belarus, so I got rid of her as quickly as possible (please don't kill meee!). Also sorry that this chapter's a little short, I'll try not to be lazy and write a longer chapter next time ^.^ Also with the little Prussia and Hungary scene, it's not really romance, more friendship, so don't expect any more than that. (Sorry PrussiaXHungary fangirls)**


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

**Hello everyone ^.^ I hope you are enjoying your lives. I hope that this chapter brings you happiness and flowers :3**

**Shiori Shiomiya: Hurray for Au and NZ**

**Hurricaneclaw: we'll see my friend, we'll see :/**

**Enjoy!**

"Don't move,"

Ralph froze, not daring to even flinch. He stared at the arrow trained at his heart.

"Put your hands somewhere where I can see them, your friend too," Ralph frowned; the voice wasn't coming from the person wielding the bow, but somewhere above.

Ralph slowly raised his hands, wincing in pain as he moved. The knife was still embedded his chest. He flicked his eyes over to Christian. The younger boy was trembling slightly.

"My colleague is going to lower his weapon, but if you make any move to harm him, I will not hesitate to shoot you," the voice told him calmly.

The man lowered his bow, but kept it drawn. Ralph looked at the man's face, and stifled a gasp when he recognised Alfred Jones.

_If Alfred's here then…_

Arthur dropped from the branch he had been resting on, a crossbow in his hands. Ralph flinched as the Englishman approached him. He blinked, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He caught himself before he passed out, shaking his head to clear it. He had to keep his identity secret.

"Why aren't you trying to kill us?" he asked warily. Arthur stopped his advanced and stared thoughtfully at Ralph, then Christian, he turned back to Ralph.

"Because I..." Arthur hesitated, "I don't believe that killing innocent people is right."

It was only part of the truth, besides; Ralph knew that Arthur wasn't exactly innocent himself.

Alfred laughed.

"You guys are looking so tense, lighten up," he grinned.

"You'd be tense too if some guys showed up, killed someone with a bow, then aimed said bow at you," retorted Christian. Alfred laughed again, causing Arthur to sigh.

Ralph felt another wave of dizziness wash over him, he swayed.

"R-ralph are you alright?" Christian eyed his brother uncertainly.

Ralph shook his head, and blacked out.

**##################################**

_"Big Brother!"_

_England turned around and smiled at the young boy._

_"Yes Australia?"_

_Australia pouted, his arms folded over his chest._

_"America's picking on me and Kiwi because we're not really nations," Australia explained. England shook his head, reminding himself to tell off his former colony later._

_"All the colonies keep fighting and they have these stupid rules," Australia paused and glanced nervously at England, "I really want to become my own country…"_

_England stiffened, remembering America's war of independence. Australia noticed his pause and continued hurriedly._

_"I mean, we would still be mainly under your rule, and your queen would still have say in our rules and such…" Australia trailed off and looked at the ground, "never mind, it was just a little idea…"_

_England's green eyes regarded the young colony with pity._

_"I think we may be able to talk things over with my boss," England began, Australia's head snapped up._

_"You mean it!? Thank you big brother!"_

_"This may not be easy though, and will require a lot of effort and paperwork on your part," Australia's face fell for a second at the thought of paperwork, but he soon brightened up again._

_"Don't worry! I'll make it worth it!" Australia exclaimed._

_England smiled.._

_England winced in pain. His people were dying, the death toll rising every day. His ally Russia was in desperate need of supplies, and the only way to get them to him was by going through the Dardanelles and up through Russia. The only problem was, the Turks had joined forces with Germany, and going through the straits while it was in enemy control was suicide._

_"England!" England looked up as Australia, followed by New Zealand, walked into the room. Australia was grinning with all the confidence of a new nation, while New Zealand was a little more laid back._

_"I heard you needed some help with the war," England couldn't help but feel a little taken aback at the eagerness of both young nations._

_"Kiwi and I have many able soldiers, we'll help you out!" Australia pressed, England knew that neither of the countries were really respected as nations, Australia's federation had only been twelve years ago after all, so he was of course, desperate to prove himself. England smiled to himself; they had both come at the right time._

_"Well, it just so happens that I may have the job just for you," Australia and New Zealand nodded eagerly._

_"We're having trouble sending supplies through to Russia, the best route being controlled by Turkey. We need your troops to go and break through Turkey's lines and taking the straits for us, that way, we can easily send the much needed supplies over to Russia." England explained, the two younger nations looked at each other, and then turned back to England._

_"We'll do it."_

_New Zealand cried out in pain and fell to his knees. All around him was death, his people lay on the ground, others hid in the trenches, watching their comrades fall._

_"Kiwi!" New Zealand turned to see Australia, his hair was matted, and he had blood all over his shirt. New Zealand guessed he probably didn't look much better. Australia limped towards him, holding out his hand._

_"C'mon mate, we need to get back to the trenches," New Zealand shivered, the true horror of war settling into him.  
"No.. no no no NO NO!" he screamed, clutching his head. The sounds of guns and the screams of dying men drowning out his cry._

_"Please mate, just come back to the trench," Australia pleaded his friend. New Zealand shivered again, but took his brother's hand. Australia helped him to his feet, and they stood for a while, shaking._

_The roar of a machine gun close by pulled them back into reality._

_"Run!" Australia yelled taking off through no man's land, jumping over bodies, and weaving through the barbed wire. New Zealand followed him, feeling physical pain every time he saw one of his men, dead._

_"Ralph, Christian!" a digger called them by their human names from the trench._

_Australia leapt into the trench, New Zealand following just behind him._

_There was an explosion behind them as a machine gun opened fire._

_Australia shuddered as a man cried out in pain. The smell of unburied bodies made him retch. Both the Anzac's and the Turks had called for many temporary truces to bury their dead, but in the end, there were just too many bodies littering the ground._

_Both New Zealand and Australia had called for a chance to retreat, but England was adamant, and the Japanese navy that had escorted them to these cursed shores were busy elsewhere._

_Australia swore, as pain thundered through his body. Another group of soldiers had been killed._

_"Come on, we need more ammo," yelled Australia, dragging New Zealand through the trench. It was thin and muddy, the people inside it were no better._

_Australia glanced at New Zealand, and the true fear that he held in his eyes._

_So this was war?_

_"Hurry up Kiwi, England finally let us attend a world conference, and we're going to be late!" Australia dragged New Zealand by the hand towards the conference room. It was quiet. Too quiet. New Zealand glanced at Australia nervously, but said nothing._

_As they walked through the winding hallways, both New Zealand and Australia felt something was wrong._

_"H-hey, maybe they're planning a surprise party or something, America's always going on about how much he loves parties," Australia stated nervously. New Zealand didn't respond, he just looked around nervously. The building was so quiet and empty._

_Australia had gone quiet too, his Koala clung to his shirt, and New Zealand could tell that it was scared. Kiki was scared too. The small Kiwi was shivering in his arms, glancing up into it's masters face every one and a while._

_Australia's pace slowed to a walk as the approached the room where the conference was supposed to be._

_Something was very, very wrong._

_Australia placed his hand on the handle and paused._

_He summed up his courage and opened the door._

_It was a massacre._

_New Zealand shrunk behind Australia, who was staring into the room with an open mouth. There were no bodies, but blood painted the walls._

_There were no obvious signs of a struggle, the nations hadn't been expecting this._

_Australia gulped, and stepped into the room, New Zealand following suit._

_A small piece of paper caught New Zealand's attention and he pulled at Australia's sleeve. Australia saw it too, and the two nations stepped warily towards it._

_Australia picked up the paper with trembling hands. There was a single word, written in neat cursive, England's writing. The brothers blinked, and both read the word out loud._

_"Panem."_

**################**

Ralph's eyes snapped open, and he attempted to rise. A sharp pain in his chest prevented him from doing so, and he panicked for a second.

"I told you I could wake him!" cried a triumphant voice.

"Stupid git, you didn't do anything," snapped back another.

"Ralph are you okay?" it was Christian. Ralph nodded.

Ralph blinked and took in his surroundings. He was covered in a thin blanket, and laying on a bedroll, which had been propped up against a tree. Christian sat next to him, wrists loosely bound with rope.

Alfred and Arthur sat opposite, bickering over nothing.

Ralph sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get the image of the bloodied conference room out of his head.

His wound had been washed and bound, but it still stung.

Christian watched as Ralph propped himself up on one elbow.

"Do you want some water?" he asked quietly, Ralph nodded, and Christian handed over a full canteen.

Arthur and Alfred stopped arguing, and turned to Ralph and Christian. Arthur avoided making eye contact, and stared at the space in between their heads, which was a little distracting.

"I want you two to know, that we don't want to harm you," he began.

"Unless provoked," added Alfred cheerfully. Arthur shot him a glare.

Ralph frowned, remembering to act suspicious of Arthur and Alfred. But it was so hard _not_ to trust them. Alfred still had his old, 'I'm the hero' smile, and Arthur was just, well, Arthur.

Christian looked uncomfortable too; he kept fiddling with the loose piece of rope that bound his hands together.

There was an awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say. All their gazes, except for Alfred's of course, found the ground. Ralph found the bindings around his wound abnormally interesting, Christian never thought dirt could look any better, and Arthur found that his boots were oddly eye catching today.

Alfred sat in the middle of a very long silence, not sure why everyone was avoiding each other. Determined to lighten up the mood he began to speak.

"I think we should come up with a plan for our survival," he announced, startling everyone.

"Y-yes, of course, we've already found water," said Arthur, gesturing the lake that lay a few metres away hidden by trees, "but we still face an issue with shelter…"

He was cut of by the capitol anthem.

They all stared up, knowing that two cannons had been fired since last night. They knew one had been the district one girl, but the other…

Arthur hung his head, and Alfred was shocked into silence. Christian and Ralph blinked away tears, as a face showed up in the sky.

"Poor Ivan…" was all that was said, as the face of Natalia Arlovskaya looked down upon them for the very last time.

**The flowers were a lie, actually so was the happiness, but who knows? Anyway, yes this is the epic flashback chapter that everyone usually hates, but no matter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mistrust

**Haha.. Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm surprisingly busy, not that I'm complaining, as in its fun to have something to do. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long, but here's the next chapter ^.^**

**Ali-Kun: hmm, true but I have something… special planned for our countries hm?**

**Hetalia Kirkland: I know that feel bro, I get easily excited too**

**Hurricaneclaw: yay for non-hatred! ^.^**

Kiku shook his head mournfully as the capital emblem disappeared from the sky. Feliciano was asking Ludwig why Natalia's face had shown up in the sky. Ludwig looked down at the worried Italian.

"It's nothing to concern yourself about, go to sleep," Ludwig got up, and walked over to Vash and Erika.

Feliciano sniffled, but stayed where he was. Kiku watched Ludwig discuss something in an undertone to Vash, Vash looked worried, but kept his cool in order to support his sister.

Erika was crying silently, tears rolling from her eyes. Vash turned away from Ludwig and stroked his sister's hair comfortingly. Ludwig sensed the mood, and left Vash to comfort his sister. Kiku visibly flinched as he moved to sit next to him. Ludwig sighed.

"Vat's up with you? You've been avoiding me since the day of the reaping," he asked. Kiku looked away, not wanting to talk. Ludwig tapped Kiku on the shoulder trying to get his attention. Kiku startled and jumped to his feet, raising his arms into a defensive position.

"D-don't touch me," Kiku stuttered, slowly lowering his hands. Ludwig blinked in surprise as Kiku stalked off to find a place to rest. Vash and Erika stared after him, then at Ludwig, who shrugged.

Kiku leaned against a tree, keeping the others just in sight. He slid down the tree until he was sitting. He wiped a hand across his face to find that he was sweating. He shivered and hugged his knees. He knew the others were watching him, but he didn't care. He shook his head, it was impolite to walk out during a conversation, but he was scared. He wanted to trust this man who called himself Ludwig, he wanted to talk to him, tell him how much he missed both Ludwig and Feliciano, but he couldn't.

_Ludwig is dead…_ he reminded himself, the man sitting with the others couldn't be the real Ludwig, there was no way. But he was Ludwig; he had his face, his hair, his eyes, even his personality.

_Ludwig is dead._ He told himself forcefully. Kiku stared at the trees around him; it was so different here to his home. He caught sight of a bird; it looked a bit like a jay. He sighed mournfully, he missed home.

"Veh~ Kiku!" Feliciano plonked down besides Kiku, who startled slightly.

"Oh, hello Feliciano," he murmured, looking at the cheerful Italian, he hadn't changed.

"Ludwig isn't telling me something so I decided to ask you," Kiku blinked, had Feliciano discovered something about Ludwig?

"Why did Natalia's face show up in the sky?" Kiku stiffened and looked away, "I mean, that's where they show the faces of the tributes who have died right?"

Kiku looked at Feliciano, his silence answering the question. Feliciano blinked, then began to cry.

"B-but that can't be she's a…" Feliciano bawled, Kiku blinked back tears. It was true, he and Natalia never really spoke, and judging from Ivan's reaction every time she showed up at a world conference, Kiku guessed that was probably a good thing. But she was like him, like Feliciano, like all his friends, she hadn't deserved to die.

"I want to go home," sobbed Feliciano, "I want to go home and eat pasta, and talk to the pretty girls; I don't want to die here."

Kiku looked mournfully at his friend.

"I promise you won't die," he said firmly, "Ludwig…." Kiku took a deep breath.

"Ludwig and I will protect you, I promise."

Feliciano looked up hopefully.

"R-really, you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes," Feliciano smiled and hugged Kiku, much to the older man's discomfort.

"Thank you Kiku," Feliciano got up and walked back towards the others, and after a moment's hesitation, Kiku followed.

As Kiku lay down, he caught Ludwig looking at him. Kiku nodded, and rolled over. He was going to find out the truth.

**########**

Lovino glared as Elizabeth and Irunya vanished into the woods. Both he and Antonio were guarding the cornucopia. Elizabeth had taken Irunya to search for water. Antonio was still too weak to be of much help, so he merely watched the entrance to the cornucopia. Gilbert was still unconscious from his scuffle with Ivan. Ivan was also unconscious, weak and delirious from the tracker jacker stings which had cost his sister her life.

Lovino stared out into the woods and though about his brother.

_He's probably with that potato bastard._

Lovino pouted, they had run off before Lovino had gotten a chance to ask Feliciano to join him.

"Lovino, Ivan's waking up," Antonio called from the cornucopia, Lovino muttered under his breath and began to head over to where Antonio was watching their Russian prisoner.

Ivan's violet eyes slowly blinked open; he stared confusedly at his surroundings, then at Antonio. Antonio glanced at Lovino nervously,

"Romano why are you here?" Lovino blinked when he realised Ivan had called him by his real name.

"And you too, why are you here Sp.."

"I- I'm supposed to be watching you." Lovino cut him off, his name could pass as a middle name, but Antonio's? Not so easy.

"Why are you watching me? Did I do something wrong, da?" Ivan furrowed brow and thought for a moment, then realization hit him.

"Where are my sisters? Irunya, Natalia?" He asked, panicked.

Antonio and Lovino exchanged a sad glance.

"Irunya is collecting water with Elizabeth," Antonio began, avoiding eye contact with Ivan.

"And Natalia?"

There was silence. Ivan waited impatiently for an answer.

"N-Natalia is…" began Antonio, "dead."

The silence seemed to echo Antonio's words.

'Dead, dead, dead'

Lovino looked sadly at the ground; Antonio glanced at the exit of the Cornucopia, and Ivan?

Ivan sat, staring at his feet with cold violet eyes. His childish face betrayed no emotion, but the sadness and anger emanated from him.

"I'm going to go back outside and guard the cornucopia," Lovino finally decided. Antonio nodded glumly.

"It was Panem," Ivan's voice stopped Lovino in his tracks, and he shivered.

"It was Panem who killed my sister," Lovino turned slowly, every part of his body cold with fear.

In his slumber, Gilbert shivered. Antonio dragged himself slowly away from the enraged Russian.

"Panem, killed her, this country killed her…." Ivan looked up with tired eyes, the terrifying aura emanating from him disappearing for the first time since Lovino had met him. He was no longer the powerful and terrifying creature he had always seemed to be. He was just a normal person, grief and guilt coursing through every fibre of his being. Then it was back, his power, his fear inducing aura now so strong that even Ludwig would have trembled before him.

"Panem is going to die," His voice was low and ominous, "I will tear this nation down piece by piece, even if it kills me."

Lovino backed up, desperately wanting to run away, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't respond.

"Panem will fall by my hands, PANEM WILL FALL"

Lovino snapped and ran, leaving the terrible sound far behind him; he disappeared off into the woods.

Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

**########**

"veh~ Ludwig I'm thirsty, when can I get something to drink?" Feliciano whined, tugging on Ludwig's sleeve. Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"We don't have any vater now, so you're going to have to vait." He replied bluntly, much to Feliciano's dismay.

"B-but if there's no water, how can I make pasta?" Feliciano began to cry and Ludwig started to get irritated.

"You _blödel! _Stop crying, it's a waste!" he yelled, causing Feliciano to cry even more.

"Sometimes, I wonder vhy I bother," Ludwig muttered to himself.

"Mister Ludwig," Erika called out, "Big bruder and Kiku are back."

Vash approached Ludwig.

"We haven't been able to find any water in the general vicinity, we're going to have to search further." he reported.

"Damn," Ludwig cursed, he had been hoping that they wouldn't have to move from this position. The forest here was dense, protecting them from the elements and any other tributes that wished them harm.

"If we're going to move, we'd better do it now, there is still plenty of daylight left," stated Vash, glancing up at the sky to check on the sun's position.

Ludwig nodded in agreement. He grabbed the two packs which contained the group's only supplies.

"Kiku, you go point, Vash and I will take the flanks, and Feliciano and Erika will walk in between us." Ludwig announced. Kiku narrowed his eyes briefly, but nodded, obviously uneasy about trusting Ludwig with his back. Ludwig shook his head and took up position beside Feliciano.

"Ve are going to cover fourteen kilometres in ground today, so keep up a good pace, or you will be left behind," Ludwig informed the group, "now, walk."

They all took off at a brisk pace, even Feliciano, excited at the prospect of food if they reached a lake. Ludwig felt a cold chill run down his spine, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. He glanced over at Feliciano, who was surprisingly keeping pace with the rest of the group. Kiku kept looking back over his shoulder at Ludwig, and Ludwig knew that Kiku still didn't trust him. There was a cry up ahead, and Ludwig paused, then slowly pulled out a knife from his pocket, Vash did the same. The cry sounded again, louder this time. Feliciano paled.

"I-it's Lovino," he stuttered. Ludwig's eyes widened in understanding.

"Kiku, guard Feliciano and Erika, Vash come with me, quickly!" he shouted, taking off in the direction of the cry.

A furry mass was hunched over a motionless figure on the ground. Ludwig hadn't heard a cannon fire, so he knew there was still hope. He launched himself at the beast, which grunted in surprise. Vash ran in, and stabbed the creature in the leg. It howled it pain, and lunged at Vash, knocking him to the ground. Ludwig threw his knife, and it hit the creature in the back. It snarled, and Vash took advantage of its confusion, stabbing it in the neck. It fell to the ground, dead. As soon as Ludwig saw it was dead, he ran over to Lovino.

He was a mess, long claw marks covered his body and his arm was bent at a sickening angle. Lovino stared up at Ludwig, eyes clouded with pain.

"F-feliciano…" he murmured, Ludwig understood.

"Feliciano, c-come here," Ludwig called, Feliciano came bounding through the trees, when he saw his brother on the ground he faltered.

"Lovino!" Feliciano rushed to his brother's side, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Damn… this fucking hurts…" mumbled Lovino when Feliciano kneeled down.

"Brother… Romano…" cried Feliciano.

"Don't, cry brother, this isn't… the last time you'll see me…" Feliciano blinked, confused.

Lovino managed a weak smile.

"I think… I finally understand," Lovino continued, though it obviously hurt for him to do so, "what it means to have… my people backing me…. Wanting me to live…" Lovino's breathing was unsteady, he coughed.

"B-brother please," said Feliciano.

"N-no I have to go now…" said Lovino, looking into his brothers eyes. He gave him a sly smile, "but I'll be back…"

Lovino's eyes closed, and his breathing stopped.

It took three seconds for the cannon to fire. Three seconds until Feliciano realised he held his brother's dead body in his arms.

"Lovino… no.." Feliciano's tears dripped onto Lovino's face, "not Lovino…"

Feliciano burst into tears.

"ROMANO!"

**Nooo Romano! I feel like you guys are going to kill me, but this part has important plotness that does stuff that makes stuff happen, that makes a story. Anyway, please don't kill me!**

_**Blödel: idiot, or something along those lines(german)**_


	9. Chapter 8: Recognition

**Hurray I got another update in! It might be a little short, but hopefully that's okay. On with the story!**

**Hetalia Kirkland: Nuuuuuu! It made me sad too, but don't worry I have malicious plans for our Italian friend *evil laugh***

**Professional Tsundere: EEK! *runs around while on fire* ow hot hot, pleas don't kill me, I don't want to die! **

**VeventeandPerso: I will (when I stop burning that is :3)**

Christian yelped when the cannon fired. He looked over at Arthur, who had gotten to his feet. There was a tense silence.

"It wasn't near us, calm down Iggy," said Alfred, tugging on Arthur's jacket, trying to get him to sit back down. Arthur glared at him, but sat down.

"I told you not to call me that," he mumbled grumpily under his breath.

Christian glanced at Ralph, to check that he was still alive. He sighed in relief when he saw him sleeping peacefully.

"Who do you think died?" Christian asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, we're very isolated here, I haven't seen any other tributes apart from us and that district one girl," replied Arthur, "but I've got a bad feeling about it."

Christian nodded but he was still worried. Alfred grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it, just back me up and we'll al be fine!" he laughed, but he wasn't really smiling. Arthur knew he was nervous too. Ralph stirred from his slumber and opened one eye.

"Ralph! How's your wound?" Asked Christian, Ralph winced.

"Getting better, I think I can stand up again, but I'm going to be useless if we're attacked," Ralph muttered bitterly.

"Don't worry about it, you saved me after all!" Christian smiled weakly, but Ralph looked away.

"Let him be," said Arthur.

Christian looked at him, then nodded reluctantly. Alfred stood.

"I'm going to get water, Christian, you back me up ok?" he announced, grabbing Christian by the arm and dragging him to his feet before he had a chance to respond.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, but made no move to stop him. He tossed Alfred some thread tied to sticks.

"Make some hooks and catch some fish while you're there, I presume you know how," Arthur said as Alfred caught the sticks.

"No need to worry, the hero is on the job!" laughed Alfred proudly, walking off towards the lake, dragging Christian after him.

Arthur shook his head and sighed, then turned his attention to Ralph.

"You know, moping isn't going to get you anywhere, you may as well get up and help guard our possessions," he commented. Ralph mumbled in an irritated manner in response.

"Honestly, your acting like my younger brother used too," Arthur chided. Ralph flinched and turned to face Arthur.

"Why did you spare me and Christian," Ralph asked, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Arthur's mouth.

"I… it's because," Arthur's eyes met Ralph's, "you both remind me so much of my… siblings."

Ralph blinked, this was what he expected.

"They… died a long time ago," Arthur continued, "along with much of my friends and family, it was a massacre of sorts."

Ralph looked away, knowing what Arthur was talking about.

"A man… no a monster slaughtered them before my very eyes, damn well nearly slaughtered me too. In fact, I though me and Matthew were the only survivors, but then Feliciano was called for the reaping, and you know the rest." Arthur sighed regretfully, "but despite all of the survivors, many are still dead, or missing. I haven't seen my youngest brothers or eldest. A good number of my friends are probably still dead," Arthur's voice trembled, "I volunteered so that I might protect them, but one is already dead, and we still don't know who that last cannon shot was for."

Ralph felt a tear form at the corner of his eye, but he rubbed it away quickly.

"Tell me Ralph," Ralph looked up at the older man, whose eyes were filled with such grief and pain, too much for someone of his physical age, "do you know what pain is?"

Ralph closed his eyes. He remembered the pain he felt when his people died for a meaningless war, he remembered the pain when he and Christian had walked into that conference room. He remembered the pain of years and years of not knowing.

He opened his eyes.

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and said no more, he instead got up and began to walk towards a tree which he had picked out as a lookout post. He paused before climbing it.

"You two really remind me of my younger brother's you know," he said, then he was gone. Up the tree at an impossible fast speed.

Ralph shivered and hugged the jacket that covered him closer. He knew that Arthur suspected his identity, Alfred probably did too. Ralph didn't like hiding it from them, he wanted to hug Arthur, pull him close and apologise for everything he had done. He wanted the world to be like it was when Arthur and Alfred were strong, and both he and Christian had lived almost completely carefree lives. Sure back then there were problems too, war and economic problems. But back then, his people had been mainly happy. Now they were uneasy, crime rate and poverty skyrocketed. Survivors from other places, or escapee's from Panem fled to either his place, or his brother's. That's why they had come here, to fix the world.

Ralph looked up at the figure in the tree which was Arthur, an idea forming in his mind.

Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't have to do it alone.

**########**

Elizabeth and Irunya returned to the cornucopia carrying three filled water canteens. To their surprise, Antonio was now sitting just outside the cornucopia.

"Did you find anything?" he asked as they approached. Elizabeth held up the canteens as a response, and Antonio smiled briefly.

"We didn't fill them all up, as we were filling up the third canteen, we heard voices so we cleared out," Elizabeth explained.

"How's brother?" asked Irunya, Antonio pulled a face.

"He's in there with Gilbert. He woke up and started screaming about killing Panem, he's calmed down a little now, but I don't dare go in there." he shivered. Irunya nodded and walked in the cornucopia to comfort her brother.

"Where's Lovino?" Elizabeth asked, noticing the Italian's absence.

"I'm not sure, he cleared out when Ivan started freaking out, but I'm sure he'll be back soon," Antonio replied, though he looked a little nervous. They had all heard the cannon fire.

"Yeah, I hope…" Elizabeth glanced at the woods, then shrugged.

"I'd better take this water to Gilbert and Ivan," she tossed him a canteen, "don't drink it all, Lovino will want some when he comes back."

Antonio smiled gratefully and unscrewed the cap, drinking a few mouthfuls of the life replenishing water. Elizabeth smiled at him, then walked into the cornucopia.

Irunya was sitting with Ivan, trying to get him to drink a little water. Ivan kept shaking his head, and mumbling in Russian. Irunya noticed Elizabeth and gave her a sad smile, then returned her gaze to Ivan.

Elizabeth sighed and kneeled by Gilbert, who was snoring loudly at the back of the cornucopia.

"Gilbert wake up, I brought water," Gilbert did not respond, and continued to snore. Elizabeth felt her temper rising, she had always been rather short with Gilbert, ever since the red eyed man had beaten up poor Mr Roderich.

"GILBERT WAKE UP OR HEAVEN HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL!" she yelled.

Gilbert woke up.

"_Mein Gott_ woman," he complained rubbing his head, "no need to yell at the awesome me."

Elizabeth 'hmph-ed' and tossed him a canteen.

"Drink, we need your strength if we're going to survive," she said. Gilbert smirked.

"So you finally admit that you require my awesome assistance?" when Elizabeth didn't respond, Gilbert frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lovino, Antonio said he ran off, and there was a cannon shot while you were unconscious…" she muttered, glancing at the entrance were Antonio sat, staring at the woods, "I told Antonio that I think he's alive, but I-I'm not so sure…"

Gilbert shook his head.

"Damn, Lovino was damn useful when he wanted to be…" he muttered. Elizabeth frowned and hit Gilbert in the arm.

"Don't speak as if he's already dead, there's still a chance he's alive," she hissed.

Gilbert looked her in the eyes, the playfulness wiped from his face.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked, making her flinch, "Lovino is dead, I... I can feel it."

Elizabeth frowned.

"How would you know?"

Gilbert looked away.

"You know how I told you to get some rest, just before Ivan arrived?" Elizabeth nodded, unsure as to where this conversation was headed, "I felt it then too, like a presence had just, disappeared, but…" Gilbert paused.

"But?" Elizabeth prompted.

"But with Lovino, it feels different, it's like he's dead, but there is a part of him that is still alive," Gilbert explained.

"Like a ghost?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not quite as simple as that, but similar…" Gilbert suddenly flinched, "no matter, it's probably just because I'm so awesome! Kesesese!"

Elizabeth frowned, then remembered that this was the hunger games, all this was being broadcasted to all of Panem. Gilbert had remembered just in time to keep their secret. Elizabeth released a breath hadn't realised she had been holding.

Gilbert tried to get up, but fell, cursing. He had been injured more than he had thought.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sad. If only Mr Roderich was here, then it could be like old times. She sighed; Panem had destroyed everything close to them.

Mr Roderich, Natalia, Lovino…

Poor Feliciano, how would he cope with the news of his brother's death?

Elizabeth shook her head; she wished that her friends hadn't split up. There might be a chance of escaping the games if they all came together.

Then it hit her.

They could escape! There had to be a way, she looked at Gilbert, then Irunya and Ivan. Finally she turned her gaze to Antonio.

Panem had already taken so much from them, so much more then they could ever take back. But if there was a way to gather all the tributes, if there was a way of breaking free from the games, then they would have a chance.

Elizabeth smiled.

Maybe, this would be the last of the hunger games…

**Kesese! Awesome Prussia now with extra awesome sensory abilities! Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I'm done with my history assignment, so hopefully it shouldn't take too long.**

_**Mein Gott:**_ **My god (German)**


	10. Chapter 9:The Voices

**Huzzah, another chapter complete! I feel so awesome! This should have more detail, but I stayed up last night trolling hetalia style on omegle ^.^ Anyway, some of this may be a little weird because of that, but oh well.**

**Professional Tsundere: Hurray for glomps (I think ^.^)**

**Hurricaneclaw: Haha we will see, Dun dun daaa!**

_Wake up…_

Feliciano's soft brown eyes opened and he blinked.

_Wake up the others now…_

Feliciano blinked again, was he hearing things? It was night, he remembered falling asleep before he had to endure seeing his brother's face again. He felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Romano…

_Wake up the others! _

"Who are you?" asked Feliciano to the darkness..

_Idiot, don't make any noise!_

_'Who are you?'_ Feliciano asked in his head

_It doesn't matter who I am, wake up the others or you're all going to die._

Feliciano flinched, then crawled over to Ludwig, who was sleeping nearby. He shook his shoulder.

"Feliciano? What do you want?" he asked sleepily.

Feliciano held up a finger to his mouth, then pointed at the others. Ludwig cocked his head in confusion, so Feliciano imitated getting woken up. Ludwig still looked confused, but he nodded, then went over to Vash and proceeded to wake him up.

Soon the whole group was awake and staring at Feliciano, waiting for an explanation. A twig snapped nearby, and they all froze.

_Don't move until I tell you to._

Feliciano wanted to run away, but he obeyed the voice's commands. There was a tense silence, a shadow moved behind Kiku. Erika gasped, and the shadow growled.

_Go, go! Climb the tree behind you, move it!_

The beast leapt forth into the clearing, long claws barely missing Kiku's head. Feliciano began to climb, Ludwig followed him. The beast towered over Erika.

"Big Bruder!" she cried.

Vash was too far away to do anything, but Kiku snapped a branch off a tree and charged the beast, hitting it in the head.

The beast snarled and turned its attention to him, allowing Vash to run in and help Erika to her feet. The creature struck out at Kiku, and he jumped to the side. Not fast enough.

His blood spattered the ground as the long claws created a gash on his arm. Kiku bit his tongue and avoided crying out. He staggered to his feet, clutching his wounded arm.

"Kiku!" Ludwig dropped from the tree and attacked the beast. It howled in pain as Ludwig drove a knife into its back. Kiku flashed him a grateful glance, then ran off into the woods.

_Follow him, Ludwig will be fine, but this creature isn't the only danger in these woods._

Feliciano began to cry. He was terrified, he didn't want to leave Ludwig, but the voice wanted him to follow Kiku.

'_I'm sorry Ludwig'_

Feliciano travelled from tree to tree, leaping, swinging it would have been fun if he wasn't so terrified. He heard the beast roar behind him, and Ludwig cried out.

_Don't think about them, keep running, you're only going to be a hindrance to them if you stay._

It didn't take too long to catch up to Kiku. The Japanese man was staggering through the trees, weakened by blood loss.

"Kiku!" Feliciano cried out and Kiku looked up at him.

"Feliciano, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I didn't want to stay and cause the others trouble, I'd only be a distraction if I stayed…" Feliciano began to cry.

_Idiot! Don't cry, it's a waste of water!_

Feliciano sniffled and wiped the tears from his face.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get somewhere safe," muttered Kiku, looking around as if he expected more creatures to come out of the forest and attack them, "come on, if we manage to find the cornucopia, or a stream…"

_Look for water, you'll need if you're going to go cry again._

_'But what about the others?' _Feliciano thought

_Don't worry about them, they may be bastards, but they're still strong._

"I think I can hear something," said Kiku suddenly.

Feliciano listened. Kiku was right, through the trees he caught snatches of a conversation, or maybe more of an argument.

Wanker...hahaha…. Hero…..water….git…..Hahaha...stop fighting!...

Kiku shook his head.

"Arthur, Alfred and... Someone else." he told Feliciano.

_Pfft, those idiots._

Feliciano climbed slowly down from the tree.

"We must hurry, the creature might be still out there," said Kiku, staggering off in the direction of the voices.

Feliciano hesitated before following him. He was still scared of Arthur and Alfred, they we're so strong…

_Feliciano, you're being left behind by an injured man. Hurry up, Idiot._

Feliciano snapped out of his trance and hurried after Kiku.

"H-Hey Kiku wait for me!"

**#########**

"Veh~ you guys, help please!"

Arthur got to his feet, grabbing his crossbow. He glanced over at Alfred and the other two. Ralph had half gotten to his feet, Christian was helping him up, and Alfred had drawn his bow.

Feliciano stumbled through the trees, supporting a very pale Kiku. Kiku collapsed bringing Feliciano down with him.

Arthur dropped his crossbow and rushed over to them.

Kiku's breathing was ragged, and his shirt was stained with blood. Feliciano seemed terrified, but was unharmed. Arthur looked at Feliciano guiltily, remembering his shock when he saw Lovino's face in the sky.

"What happened? Feliciano weren't you traveling with Ludwig?" Arthur asked, causing Feliciano to break down.

"Hey, dude your scaring him," accused Alfred.

"I am not! I just asked what happened!" shot back Arthur.

"What happened to you mate?" asked Ralph, wincing as he knelt by Kiku and Feliciano.

"I-I don't really know, some big scary thing, scarier than Arthur, came and attacked us. Kiku got hurt, so he had to run away, I followed him because some crazy voice in my head tod me too. I don't know what happened to the others…" Feliciano looked at Ralph, "W-wait who are you? Are you going to hurt me? Please don't hurt me, pain is scary, and I don't want to die!"

Ralph blinked as Feliciano began crying.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this," Arthur informed him, unaware that Ralph already knew.

"I-is Kiku going to be alright?" Feliciano asked nervously, looking at his friend.

Arthur hesitated, he had lost a lot of blood, his skin was pale and his breathing laboured.

"With a little rest and food, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Arthur smiled weakly at Feliciano, who brightened up.

'"Veh~ thank you Arthur! You're nicer than I thought!" he said.

"Alfred can you pass me a full canteen?" Arthur turned to Alfred, who complied.

Alfred cut off the sleeve of Kiku's jacket with a knife and winced. Kiku's arm was a mess.

Arthur began to wash the wound with the water from the canteen, then he cleaned the jacket sleeve, and used it as a bandage.

He wiped his forehead.

"That should do for now," he said.

"Hey Arthur! You reckon we can risk a fire?" Alfred asked, "We need to cook the fish I caught."

Arthur glanced around.

"Fine, but we'll need two lookouts," he responded.

"I think you should be one, I don't want you're cooking," Alfred commented.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" Arthur yelled.

"Whatever dude, I'll be the second lookout, and Feliciano can cook." Alfred laughed.

Arthur grumbled, but eventually stormed off to his lookout post.

Christian helped Ralph drag some logs over, and clear out an area for a fire. It took a few strikes with the tinder, but Ralph eventually got a fire going. Christian carefully carried Kiku and set him down by the fire. Feliciano watched him suspiciously for a while, then satisfied that neither Christian nor Ralph we're going to harm him, began to cook the fish.

"So, you're Feliciano right?" Christian began carefully.

"Yep, and that is my friend Kiku!" Feliciano smiled at Christian.

"I'm Ralph and this is my mate, Christian," Ralph introduced himself.

"Veh~ you guys seem familiar," Feliciano said.

Ralph laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah we've been getting that a lot recently. We must both have really common faces," Ralph rubbed the back of his head.

Feliciano cocked his head, but said no more, instead returning his attention to his cooking. Ralph looked over at Christian, who was staring intently at the fire.

"Feliciano, you mentioned your friend, Ludwig," Ralph said, determined to break the silence.

"Yeah! He's really scary, and sometimes he can be a big meanie pants, but he's really a nice guy!" Feliciano looked away, "b-but I don't know what happened to him now, Vash and Erika are with him, so he should be alright but…"

Ralph patted him on the back.

"It's okay mate, if he's strong then he should be alright."

Feliciano sniffled, "Y-yeah I guess."

The silence fell upon them again, making Ralph uncomfortable.

"The fish are ready," Ralph pointed out, "It's best if we put out the fire,"

Feliciano smiled, his mood brightened by the prospect of food.

"I'll take some to Alfred and Arthur," Feliciano skipped off, holding to two cooked fish on sticks.

Ralph took one and bit into it. It was good, he felt the much needed energy seep into him with every bite.

"Feliciano can make anything taste good," Christian said through bites, Ralph nodded savouring the taste.

Christian suddenly stopped eating, realising his slip up. He looked at Ralph he had just noticed too.

"You're right, that time he treated us all with pasta during training; that tasted great!" Ralph laughed and Christian inwardly sighed in relief. His brother could be smart when he wanted to be. Feliciano returned, smiling. He sat down near Kiku.

"So, why are you guys here? veh~" He asked once seated.

"Well, we're kind of um, captives," answered Christian, "But these guys are nice enough, and we all trust each other, I think…"

Feliciano laughed.

"You guys are nice, can we be friends? I don't want to fight you guys!"

Ralph blinked, remembering the time's when he and Feliciano spoke Italian every time Christian came around, just to annoy him.

Ralph smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that, we can be mates!"

"Veh~ Thank you!" Feliciano beamed, "Friends!"

**The voices have spoken! Muhaha! Gods, I came so close to killing someone this chapter, by my wallpaper changed, and the person's sad face allowed me to spare him. Ah, well, it's school again, so updates may be a little slow, but I'll try my hardest!**


	11. Chapter 10:A Broken Blade

**Arrgh! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I just couldn't think of any other way to end it at the moment. Anyway thanks again for reading and reviewing ^_^**

**Professional Tsundere- Magic healing powers go! Damn I wish they worked, save me a lot of nasty icky angsty depressing writing, blech.**

**Hurricaneclaw- The voices speak to us all, but there are only few who chose to listen (inset dramatic music here)**

**Hetalia Kirkland- I won't say anything about the voices other than the fact that they are awesome (for now anyway)**

_Kiku pulled against the chains that bound him. His wrists were chaffed from his attempts at escape. He heard Feliciano sobbing beside him, Ludwig remained quiet._

_Someone cried out in the cell across from them._

_"N-no, what have you done to them?"_

_Kiku closed his eyes, trying to block out the voice._

_"They have merely received what they have deserved," the calm calculating voice of Panem cut the other off._

_"There's no way! They are strong, they will not break," Kiku recognised the voice as Arthur._

_"But my dear Arthur, I'm afraid they already have" Panem laughed, and a gunshot echoed through the dungeon. Arthur cried out again, but was cut off by another gunshot._

_Panem didn't bother closing the cell behind him as he crossed the path to the Axis' cell. Light filtered through the doorway, and Kiku winced._

_"Vhat the hell are you doing!?" Ludwig stared up defiantly at Panem, who merely smiled as if he had just happened upon a pleasant view. He pulled his gun from his holster, and twirled it absentmindedly._

_"I am growing, conquering not so different from you, Germany," Germany flinched and looked away. _

_Panem ceased twirling the gun and held it, pointed at Feliciano, who went silent._

_"You may be nations, but as long as your people are no more, you become nothing but long lived humans," Panem smiled his sickly sweet smile._

_"Please… stop." Kiku stared at Feliciano, "P-please don't hurt Ludwig!"_

_Panem fired a shot into Feliciano's leg. He cried out in pain._

_"Feliciano! Dammit, Panem you bastard, you'll pay for this!" Ludwig tried to break free, but the chains held tight._

_Panem smirked, and turned the gun on Kiku. Kiku looked down the barrel of the gun. Feliciano had begun crying again. He turned his head slowly, his eyes locking with Ludwig's. He didn't want to die, not really. He felt true fear for the first time in hundreds of years._

_He felt the bullet thud into his body. He heard the second shot. He wasn't sure who it hit, he didn't really have time to find out. He felt a warmth sweep through him, smothering him._

_Everything faded, his hearing was overcome by a dull ringing._

_Was this death?_

_**#########**_

_Kiku's eyes opened slowly. He felt nausea sweep through him in waves. Ash covered everything, the ground, the rocks, him._

_He lifted himself of the ground. The nausea came back and he retched. He looked up with tired eyes. He was surrounded by wasteland. He tried to stand, but a sharp pain in his leg stopped him. He turned his head and his eyes widened as he recognised his own sword piercing his leg. He bit his lip as the pain hit him. He closed his eyes, he needed to move._

_He twisted his body carefully, the pain almost causing him to black out several times. He managed to wrap his fingers around the hilt of his sword. He closed his eyes and pulled._

_It hurt more than he had expected._

_He cried out as he pulled the sword free. He collapsed again, and lay panting on the ash covered ground. He forced his eyes open._

_His sword was broken, the hilt in his hand, the blade shattered beyond repair. He shook his head, finally understanding what this meant._

_His sword was broken, Japan had fallen._

_"N-no," his voice was dry and harsh, it hurt to speak._

_Japan stared at the wasteland around him, and caught sight of a body. He recognised it._

_"N-No, no, no! This can't be happening!" He dragged himself slowly towards the body._

_Bullet wounds riddled its chest, blond hair had been spattered with red. His back was bent at an odd angle, and Kiku knew it had been broken. The body's fingered were clenched, and it's blue eye's stared unseeing at Kiku._

_"L-Ludwig, no…" Kiku collapsed by the broken body of his friend, he took the dead man's fingers in his own._

_"Ludwig…." Kiku felt tears form in the corners of his eyes, "I'm s,o so sorry, Ludwig…."_

_Kiku managed to raise himself to his knees, and he searched. There was no sign of Feliciano, he was alone._

_Completely and utterly alone._

_**###################**_

"Kiku! Kiku wake up! Arthur says you need to!"

"Shh, I think he's waking up,"

"Hey, Kiku dude can you hear me?"

Kiku slowly and groggily opened his eyes.

"Kiku! Veh~ you finally woke up!" Feliciano beamed at him.

"I knew I could do it!" Kiku heard Alfred behind Feliciano.

"Bloody wanker, you didn't do anything!" Arthur yelled.

"F-Feliciano…" Kiku felt relief flood through him. It was just a dream, a memory.

Feliciano placed something in Kiku's hand. Kiku blinked, it was a small cooked fish. Kiku smiled a little, he wasn't alone anymore. But that memory was disturbing, he needed to find Ludwig, discover the truth.

"Hey, you're mate okay Feli?" Kiku turned his head a little, and caught sight of the tribute from district twelve. The tribute from district eight was staring nervously at Kiku from behind him.

Kiku frowned, he could see the district eight tribute was attempting to appear nervous, but something about him seemed different. He was stronger and more confident then he let on. Kiku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Could he be planning something? He winced as fresh pain coursed through his body. He wasn't thinking straight, maybe he had been too quick to judge.

"Alfred, do you have any more water?" Alfred nodded and passed a canteen to Arthur.

"Kiku, try to drink some," Arthur placed the canteen by Kiku's uninjured arm.

Kiku blinked gratefully, but didn't take it. Arthur hesitated, then left, moving over to talk with the other tributes. Kiku watched him discuss something in an undertone to the district twelve tribute, who laughed and waved his hand dismissively. Kiku could sense the tension beneath his laugh, he was hiding something too. He tried to lift his head up, but a wave of dizziness struck him. Feliciano looked at him, it pained Kiku to see worry in his face, so he smiled to try and reassure him. Feliciano smiled back, but Kiku could tell he was still worried. He cursed himself for getting carelessly injured and forcing his friend to feel anxious for his wellbeing. He didn't even know if the allies he had abandoned were still alive, he was pathetic. Kiku felt tiredness seeping back into his body; he had just lost too much blood.

He closed his eyes, and fell back into a world of memories and dreams.

**########**

He held her hand as the life seeped from her eyes.

"No… dammit, don't go, don't leave me!" he felt tears well up in his eyes; he couldn't bear seeing her like this.

Her green eyes were clouded with pain, and she kept them locked on his. He had failed her, and now she was dying. If he hadn't gotten stuck with a tree at his back, preventing his escape, she would never of had to try and save him. If he had been awake and armed when the thing first attacked, it would have been dead before this would have happened.

She took a ragged breath and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry…" he muttered.

A tear leaked from his eye and fell upon her face. She tried to smile.

"D-don't, I chose this, please… don't blame yourself,"

He shook his head. How could he not blame himself?

"Please…" she gripped his hand with the little energy she had left, "remember who I am, don't forget me bruder… tell others about me, tell them of my homelands, and maybe… maybe we'll meet again."

He looked at her, and saw her fear. She was scared of dying, fading away into death for the second time.

"Tell them, never let them forget me… please bruder, if you forget then I will never see you again, promise me." Her voice grew quieter, but her desperation was evident.

"I-I promise…"

She smiled.

"Tell them of Lichtenstein…"

Her last words were not uttered by her, but he heard them all the same.

She closed her eyes and took one last shaky breath.

The cannon fired.

Erika Zwingli was dead.

**ARGH! Why am I such a horrible person? T.T I can't believe I just did that! I feel like a douche now… *sigh* it's the hunger games… Anyway, Vash be all upset and pissed now (dundundah!)**

**Also, sorry again that it's short, I'll try to write longer chapters soon!**


	12. Chapter 11: Chance

**Huzah more chapters! I will really have to work on my being lazy, and work really hard on these now. Anyway, enjoy!**

**ShusI'maReaderInBed: Okay! Here have a Matthew POV! Sorry if it's not what you expected I tried!**

**Hurricaneclaw: I know, I'm making me sad too T^T**

**Professional Tsundere: Nuuu! Not Lichtenstein! **

Matthew bit his lip and stared anxiously at the screen. He wished he could talk to his brother, give him advice. But he was stuck here staring at a tiny projection as his brother's life was at risk. He hugged his pillow, it was lonely without Arthur here. He glanced at the screen as Alfred laughed over enthusiastically at Arthur, who looked more than a little bit irked at the younger man's behaviour. The corners of Matthew's lips lifted into a sad smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He frowned when the camera did a close up on Kiku's face. He was pale, paler than usual, and you could see his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. Matthew hated the way that the games focused on the pain and misery of the tributes competing in the games, he wished he could do something to stop it. He thought about the sheer horror and grief that had appeared on Vash's face when Erika had died, he remembered him clinging to her body, Ludwig unable to do anything but stand and watch.

They had changed over to Alfred then, Matthew presumed that Vash had probably tried to stop them from taking Erika's body away, and he knew that the capitol wouldn't appreciate any show of resistance. Matthew sighed and glanced out the window. There weren't many people out and about at the moment, most were either at school or watching the games. His eyes wandered, until they finally settled on the forest. He thought about Francis, alone in district four. He wished there was someway of communicating with him. Someone shouted outside, and there was a bang. Matthew startled, then looked in the direction of the commotion. Some men were attempting to keep a tree from falling on the fence that separated the district from the woods. It teetered and feel, there was a crack of electricity as the electric wire on the fence short circuited, as the tree fell heavily upon the fence.

Matthew watched as people ran about in a panic to shut of the electricity to the fence. Matthew smiled to himself. Maybe there was a way to communicate with Francis after all.

He left the house as inconspicuously as possible, which wasn't hard for him. People had never noticed him before, and they weren't going to notice him now. He snuck over to the fence, and smiled when he noted the lack of buzzing that the electricity in the fence usually emitted. He placed a hand gingerly on the fence, then looked around to see if anyone was looking, there wasn't. Everyone was concentrated on the place where the tree had fallen.

He clambered over the fence with relative ease, and landed with an 'oompf' on the other side.

Just as he landed on the other side, he caught a young man staring at him. He paused, unsure how to react. The young man just watched him quietly, then did something Matthew did not expect. He raised a hand and saluted him. Matthew nodded at the man, then did something, entirely out of impulse. He picked up a stick and carved a number into the bark of a tree.

He stood back and allowed the young man to see it. There, on the tree, was the number thirteen. The man nodded, and ran off back into the district. Matthew shook his head, he was unsure as to why he had just done what he did, but he felt it was important.

He took one last glance at his district, then set off into the woods.

**##############**

Antonio hadn't spoken since Lovino's face had appeared in the sky. Elizabeth had tried talking to him, but to no avail. He had become an empty shell of grief, barely noticing the world around him. Eventually, even she had given up trying to speak to him, and left him alone. He sat up the back of the cornucopia with Ivan, who was still a little too woozy from Tracker Jacker stings for Elizbeth to trust him entirely.

Antonio sat, legs up against his chest, staring out the entrance to the cornucopia. Ivan regarded him with his violet eyes. An almost childish curiosity on his face.

"You are sad because your friend is dead, angry that he was taken from you, da?" he asked, Antonio did not reply.

"Panem has taken much from you, and you are content to sit here like this and give up?" Ivan continued.

Antonio flinched, and slowly turned to Ivan.

"I don't fight because there is nothing left for me to fight for," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Ivan.

Ivan looked at his hands, then held them out to Antonio.

"I killed my own sister with these hands, for the entertainment of a dying nation," he said simply, "but I am still alive despite what I have been forced to do and what has been taken from me."

Antonio tilted his head, "I'm still alive."

"Really? If Lovino were here, and I asked him if you were really alive, would he say yes?" Ivan caught Antonio's gaze and held it, "you're nothing but an empty shell, da."

Antonio flinched and looked away again, guilt shown clearly in his eyes. Ivan placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be like this," Ivan said softly, "Panem may try and kill me for this, but I do not plan on fighting the others anymore. However, this does not mean I do not plan on fighting."

Ivan held out his other hand to Antonio, "You and I, we're alike, da? Let's fight together as brothers."

Antonio looked up mournfully at Ivan, but his eyes were bright.

"As brothers" he agreed, and took Ivan's hand firmly in his own.

From her watching point outside the cornucopia, Elizabeth smiled. It had hurt to see Antonio so down after all he had done to help her during her time in the district. She knew Ivan was planning to overthrow the games, and that he probably knew that she had the same idea.

She looked out into the woods, where she had sent Gilbert and Irunya to search for clues about the others whereabouts. Gilbert had been fast to pick up on her motive too, and had been eager enough to search for the others. She was feeling confident now, if she could gather the others…

But even if they gathered, what could they do then?

She frowned and looked back out at the woods. She hoped Gilbert and Irunya would return soon.

**###################**

Ludwig pulled Vash to his feet, and supported him as he stood, staring shakily at the ground still stained with Erika's blood. In his hand, he held a blue ribbon, which he held close to his chest. Ludwig looked at him, at a loss for words.

"She died bravely," Vash stated, gripping the ribbon tightly, "I won't let her be forgotten…"

He turned on Ludwig, "You won't forget her!"

Ludwig just nodded sadly, Vash glared at him and pulled at his arm like a lost child. It was depressing to see Vash like this. All his confidence and bravado was gone.

"Come on, we need to find Feli and Kiku…" Ludwig walked off, Vash following close behind him, to afraid to look back.

They stumbled through the forest for hours, unsure as to where it was they were going, or what they were going to do if they did get somewhere. It was Vash who fell to his knees first. Weighed down by guilt and grief, he collapsed and lay panting of the ground. Ludwig sighed at sat down heavily beside him. He too was exhausted from the day's events. He cursed himself for dropping his pack when the beast attacked. Vash rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. They stayed there in silence for a while.

"Kese… No sign of them…" Ludwig twitched as he recognised the voice.

"I hope Elizabeth isn't upset we couldn't find them…" another voice, this one was female.

"Gilbert…" Ludwig croaked, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Hey, Irunya did you hear something?" Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig exclaimed a little more forceful this time.

"West!" Gilbert came crashing through the woods towards Ludwig, almost tripping over Vash as he did so.

Irunya appeared behind him looking worried. Gilbert regained his composure, and checked if Vash was alright. Vash turned his head away glumly, so Gilbert left him to Irunya, and went over to his brother, who was sitting with his back propped up against a tree.

"Are you okay West?" he asked upon reaching Ludwig.

Ludwig shook his head, "No injuries, but we're exhausted and we haven't eaten much except for a few biscuits when the games begun. That and…" Ludwig trailed off, and indicated Vash with a wave of his hand, then beckoned Gilbert closer.

"Erika died…" he whispered, not wanting to upset Vash anymore then he already was.

Gilbert took a shocked step back, then sat with his head in his hands.

"Damn, I knew… I should have… I didn't vant to believe it but..." He muttered Gilbert shook his head regretfully.

Ludwig was confused, but he didn't press the matter. Gilbert looked up glumly.

"I came to look for you.. But even the awesome me can't change fate," he sighed and stood up, " I need to get you back to the cornucopia. We've got water and a small amount of food there."

He offered Ludwig his hand, and Ludwig took it. Irunya was helping Vash to his feet.

"Come, the cornucopia shouldn't be to far," Gilbert said, Ludwig nodded, looking over his shoulder to check on Vash. He was stumbling on with an unreadable expression on his face. Irunya was supporting him, but she was having trouble dragging him along. Ludwig sighed and continued walking, following Gilbert.

He wished these games would just end...

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/faved this. It really means a lot to me! I'll try my hardest to update quicker!**


	13. Chapter 12: Lonely

**Stupid short chapters, can't think of what to put in this chapter apart from this, the next one will be longer! I promise!**

**Hetalia Kirkland: Don't worry! I have plans for them (I love these guys too they're badass!)**

**Hurricaneclaw: I don't know! And I agree, Ivan probably needs to watch his back….**

_I'm lonely…._

Feliciano opened his sleepy eyes. He could vaguely see the shape of Arthur, keeping watch in his tree. Kiku's breathing was much more normal, and his sleep seemed peaceful.

_Lonely…_

'Why are you lonely?' Feliciano asked the voice in his head.

_I-I'm not sure, I just feel so empty… Like I should know something important, but I don't…_

A noise startled Feliciano, but it was only Ralph snoring. He returned his attention to the voice.

'It's okay, I'll talk to you' he thought.

_I know, idiot, you're talking to me now. No, this loneliness, it's something…_

The voice stopped

_Something important just happened_

Feliciano blinked, 'what?'

_Ah, the ember that lights the fire. Another rebellion is brewing._

'I don't understand, nothing has happened.'

_Idiot, not all things have to happen here. No, but there is something, a number, that has changed everything._

Feliciano was still confused,

_Even here though, all your minds slowly turning to the same goal._

'A goal?'

_Yes, the destruction of the games and the downfall of Panem. Already, most of the tributes have gathered, they are unsure but they're minds are set._

**'**But what about the others, the ones who aren't… like us' Feliciano asked, glancing at Ralph and Christian.

_Is that true? Are you really so different? I'm not sure how I know, but I believe that the downfall of Panem was the very reason they came here. They have the same goals as you, chances are they'll fight alongside you._

Feliciano smiled. Good, he didn't have to abandon his new friends.

_Tell me you name._

Feliciano flinched at the sudden demand. It wasn't a question, the voice already knew, even Feliciano could tell as much.

'F-feliciano Vargas' he stammered inside his head.

_Really? Listen, 'Feliciano' you needn't keep up this façade up around me, you know as well as I do that you're not Feliciano Vargas._

'B-but I am. I may not be Feliciano by birth, but… I am no longer who I once was'

_Feli, listen, I know who you are, though you may deny it, there is a part of you that will never change. You will stay strong as long as there are those who rally under your flag, and call themselves, Italians._

Feliciano shook his head, his cheeriness swept away by the statement.

'But there are none, Panem killed them, and by doing so, he killed me.'

_If Panem had destroyed them all, I doubt I would be speaking to you now._

Feliciano remained silent, his honey brown eyes swept over his companions. Was it true? Where there still those, somewhere on this earth, who called themselves 'Italians'? Feliciano wasn't sure what to think.

_Just remember what I said Feli._

'Italy' Feliciano blurted out inside his head, 'My name is not Feliciano Vargas. I am Italy, I love pasta and pretty girls. I want to have fun with my friends Japan and Germany, and I really don't want to die, I want to escape and have a world conference, just like the ones we had before.'

If the voice had a body, Italy guessed it probably would have smiled.

_See, not so hard to confess to me is it, idiot. Keep this up, and maybe we'll see each other soon._

'Veh~ I'd like that' Italy said out loud.

"Feliciano who are you talking too?" Arthur asked from his look-out post.

Feliciano smiled his usually cheery smile.

"A friend"

**#############**

Gilbert stumbled back to the cornucopia, supporting Ludwig, who was weak from thirst and hunger.

"Elizabeth!" he called, "I need some vater and some of those biscuits we found in Ivan's pack!"

Antonio poked his head out of the cornucopia, Gilbert grinned to see him up and about. Elizabeth rushed from the cornucopia and Gilbert laid Ludwig down on the grass.

"Kesese! Don't worry West! The awesome Gilbert will look after you now!" Ludwig shook his head but said nothing, relieved that they had come to a stop.

"Is Irunya with you?"

Gilbert looked up and was shocked to see Ivan towering over him.

"I-Irunya, yes she's coming, you might need to help her, Vash might have fainted…" He replied nervously.

Ivan nodded and set off in the direction Gilbert had arrived from. Antonio had limped out of the cornucopia, holding some biscuits and a canteen. He handed both to Gilbert.

"Okay West you know the rules small gulped only!" Gilbert gave the canteen to Ludwig, who drank.

Ivan returned carrying Vash, Irunya walked behind him.

"So you two were traveling by yourselves?" Elizabeth asked.

"Vell… no," Ludwig glanced at Vash, "You see, we were travelling with Kiku, Feliciano and Erika but…"

"We were attacked by some kind of creature. It injured Kiku and forced him to retreat, we assumed Feliciano followed him. And Erika..." Vash spoke up dully, "Erika is dead."

Elizabeth gasped, and glanced at Gilbert for conformation. Gilbert nodded glumly, and gave her a look that said,

'We'll discuss it later.'

Ludwig sat up, and Gilbert handed him a stale biscuit. He nibbled on it, it was dry and tasteless, but he ate it anyway. Vash was handed the canteen, and he drank a little. He was still stricken with grief, but he was strong. He knew he had to fight for his sister's memory and was prepared to do so. Ludwig couldn't help but feel admiration for Vash's courage.

"Damn, we still don't know where the others are," Gilbert muttered, kicking the grass in frustration.

"Elizabeth, didn't you say you heard voices when you were collecting the water?" Antonio asked.

"Y-yes, I did, but that doesn't mean that whoever was talking is still there," replied Elizabeth.

Antonio shrugged,

"Well, it wouldn't do any harm just to check I mean, it's our only lead,"

Elizabeth nodded slowly,

"I think either Irunya or I should go, after all we were the ones who found the water."

"I shall go too, da. I want to do something useful," Ivan said.

"I'll come too, if Lovi's brother is there, I want to make sure he's okay," Antonio said, raising his hand.

"Zat should be enough, you want to be able to move fast, and still have someone to watch your back," said Ludwig, rising slowly to his feet.

Gilbert pouted,

"Why did you exclude the awesome me? I vant to go too!"

Elizabeth smiled at him, "You already did well in finding Ludwig and Vash. Leave the rest too us."

Gilbert hesitated, then frowned.

"Fine, I will stay and look after West," he turned on his heel and stomped off back into the cornucopia.

Ludwig sighed wearily, then turned to the others.

"If you do not find anything, return before midnight," Ludwig ordered.

Antonio smirked,

"You never change. You only just got here and you're already ordering us about."

Ludwig shook his head and gave Antonio a friendly shove.

"We'll get a move on then," said Elizabeth, glancing up at the sky, "we'll want to cover as much ground as possible."

She glanced around the cornucopia clearing then set off, Ivan and Antonio following her. Ludwig watched them go, then turned to Irunya.

"What's the situation on your supplies?" he asked.

"W-well, we have enough water to last us a while, but we've only got a few more of these biscuits left," Irunya handed Ludwig a biscuit to inspect.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"Zis isn't going to last us long, we'll need to set some snares or something," he muttered bitterly, "we can save a few biscuits for bait. Maybe we'll catch a bird or something…"

Ludwig walked back to the cornucopia to look for something to make snares out of. Irunya sighed and looked back out to the woods. She hoped Ivan would be okay, she didn't know if she could bear losing another sibling to the games. She reasoned that her problem with death was not the pain. Anyone with will can over come that.

No, in death there is no pain

Only grief.

**Blech, I may not be updating as fast due to the fact I have to work on two stories at once, But you should get and update at least 2-3times a week, maybe more depending on my workload for school. **


	14. Chapter 13: Just a Visit

**Sorry it took so long everyone! -_-' I had loads of school work, and I am easily distracted so I was kinda screwing around with this one ^_^**

**Hurricaneclaw: hurray for friendship ^_^**

**Hetalia Kirkland: Get undercover! The opening of the eyes signals the apocalypse!**

"I see..." said Kiku blankly, Arthur flinched at his lack of visible emotion.

Arthur had seen him stir shortly after the capitol symbol had vanished from the sky. He knew that Kiku had been looking after Erika during the time they had been in district three.

"Are you okay?" he asked him nervously.

Kiku nodded distractedly, his eyes seemed unfocused.

"Hai, I'm just… thinking," he turned away from Arthur, who sighed in defeat and trudged wearily over to Alfred and the others, who were watching the exchange from a distance.

"He just needs time…" Arthur muttered as he sat with the others.

Even Alfred remained silent as they all mourned Erika's passing. Feliciano was sobbing quietly to himself, as he had become rather good friends with Erika when they were travelling together before the beast attacked. Ralph stared numbly at the ground. Though he and Erika had never really talked, even back during those days, he had found her kindness to be reassuring.

Surprisingly, it was Kiku who spoke first,

"We are not honouring her by drowning ourselves in sorrow," he announced firmly, "the best thing we can do is keep her in our thoughts, and continue living."

Arthur stared at him in shock, then smiled at him, admiring Kiku's courage. Alfred allowed his usual grin slide back onto his face. Feliciano nodded, though still a little glum, so Ralph gave him a light push to try cheer him up.

Kiku watched the exchange, keeping a suspicious eye on Ralph and Christian. Ralph seemed to tense up a little every time Arthur directed a question at him. Christian stayed quiet, though he seemed to Kiku a little more ambitious than he appeared to the others. Kiku knew that they had teamed up before the games had begun, so there was a chance that they could be up to something. Though it was impolite to judge people on their appearances, Kiku resolved to keep a closer eye on the pair. Part of him wondered whether they had anything to do with Ludwig. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. No, there was no possible way the two events could be related. He tried to sit up a little, wincing as his injury sent sharp pain shooting through his body. A shadow passed over him, and he flinched when he looked up to see Christian's worried face looking down on him.

"You okay?" he asked, "maybe you should rest a bit more."

"I-I'm fine," Kiku stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

Christian seemed to sense the lack of trust in Kiku's voice, and took a step back.

"You don't trust me," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Kiku hesitated, allowing his gaze to fall upon Christian's green eyes. Like his, they seemed to hold a wisdom beyond his years. His almost childish face had small scars, only noticeable when looked at closely. He felt those eyes study his own in the same manner, he refused to allow any emotion show on his face.

"No, I do not trust you," Kiku replied softly.

Christian sighed, and sat down heavily next to Kiku.

"I thought as much, whenever you're awake, you are always keeping an eye on me and my br… on me and Ralph," he sighed sadly.

Kiku frowned, though he had tried to cover it up, Christian had almost called Ralph something. His what? Kiku couldn't help but feel that Christian had almost let slip an important detail.

"Would you trust someone in a game of life or death, knowing that they're keeping something from you?" Christian flinched at Kiku's tone.

"Everyone's got secrets…" he mumbled, but Kiku heard the hurt in his voice, "I can't fail in keeping my own."

Kiku smiled in his mind, there was that determination that Christian seemed loathe to show. This nervous frail boy who had scored a four in his initial examination. Yes this was an act, a very good one, but an act none the less. The dark look which had appeared on Christian's face when Ralph received a twelve on his examination, that was a little bit of jealousy, like they had been rivals, and he wasn't pleased with being beaten, though was to concerned about his 'act' to do anything about it. Everything about the boy, his actions, his mannerisms, made Kiku suspicious of him, even more so than his companion, Ralph.

"You don't understand, so I don't expect you to trust me," Christian mumbled, reverting back to his act.

"Then why don't you tell me?" asked Kiku.

"I can't," replied Christian flatly.

Kiku sighed, realising he wasn't going to get anything out of Christian like this. Christian got up, and made to leave.

"I'll find a way to make you trust me Kiku…" he said without looking over his shoulder, "I promise."

'_yes, but when you do, what consequences will arise for me and my allies…_'

**###################**

"It was around here we heard the voices," announced Elizabeth as the small group arrived at the edge of a flowing stream.

"I don't see anything yet, maybe we should look up and down the banks, da?" suggested Ivan, heading off before anyone else could protest.

Antonio followed him, his face unusually focused as he scanned the ground for any signs of disturbance. Elizabeth blinked, she could have sworn she had just heard a low rumble not too far off. She glanced around nervously, there was nothing but trees. She jogged to catch up with the others, they hadn't seemed to notice anything unusual yet.

Elizabeth heard the rumbling again, it was louder now, a continuous low roar. She looked up and saw Antonio staring at the sky behind her.

She spun around and saw orange flames licking the sky, smoke rising as trees burnt.

"RUN!" she shrieked, taking off along the stream.

Her heart pounded in her chest, she couldn't hear Antonio and Ivan panting behind her. She heard a yell a little further off, but she didn't have time to think about it.

She took a quick glance over her shoulder, Antonio and Ivan weren't there. Another glance confirmed that the fire was not infarct following her like fire should, instead it had veered to the left.

She slowed to a halt, panting, where were Ivan and Antonio?

Then it struck her, the unnatural fire, the exchange between Ivan and Antonio.

The game makers were out to kill them.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. What could she do?

Maybe if she could stop the fire at it's source…

She ran in the direction of the flames, desperately hoping that her plan would work. She felt the heat on her face, it enveloped her and she began to sweat.

Orange red flames, taller than the trees flickered. The roar of the flames was unimaginably loud, nothing like a campfire, or the small fluttering flames that had barely warmed her back in the district.

No, this was a wild angry beast, roaring and crackling, devouring all in it's path.

How could the game makers control such a thing?

There, at the corner where the flames had veered off. A small metal pipe. Elizabeth took a shaky breath and stepped towards it. The heat was unbearable.

She picked up a rock, if she could jam up the pipe that might be able to wrench the fire from the game maker's control and destroy all the other pipes. She approached the fire, feeling like her whole face was going to burn off.

She could do this, for Antonio and Ivan.

She jammed the rock down, ignoring the searing pain as the flames burnt her skin. For a brief moment only the flames that had shot out the pipe with the rock stopped. She cried in her mind, had she failed?

There was a mass explosion, Elizabeth screamed as pain shot through her. She was flung into the air like a rag doll, then slammed against a tree, hard.

She coughed up blood and collapsed every part of her throbbing. She smiled weakly to herself, the fire had stopped. She heard someone walk through the bushes, calling her name. She was to weak to respond, and merely prayed that they would find her.

Crimson eyes stared at her, and after a moment's pause, their owner ran toward her.

"G-gil…" Elizabeth muttered, in too much pain to be surprised at the appearance of her old friend.

"Dammit, please don't let me be to late," Gilbert cried, kneeling down in front of Elizabeth.

"I'm… so sorry Gil…" Elizabeth said looking on mournfully as Gilbert wept.  
"I... You can't die! I promised him, I-I would look after you," he sobbed, "the awesome me has to keep his promises!"

"I'm.. Not going to die… not really anyway…" she gazed off a kind of peace settling on her face, "it's a visit… just.. A visit."

Gilbert looked up.

"you can feel it…. Please.. Tell me you feel it!" Elizabeth said, desperation seeping into her voice, "please… don't grieve, it's just a visit… a visit… I need to see Mr Edelstein again."

Gilbert blinked a steady understanding creeping into his red eyes.

"Y-yeah a visit… give him a punch for me…" Gilbert took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it, "but don't stay too long, we need you here."

Elizabeth gave him a weak smile, "I promise…"

She didn't seem to realise the irony, that so soon after Irunya had thought it, Elizabeth had come to realise it's incorrectness.

Death was not about pain but death was not about grief either.

Death was being forgotten.

Natalia had faced it, her existence was merely a shadow, or maybe a memory. There were none left who rallied under her name. Her existence had ended.

Lovino had faced it, but he lived in his brother's existence. He was not dead, not yet anyway.

Erika had faced it, but only her brother remembered her. Only he could save her now.

And finally, Elizabeth was facing it, but she did not fear it. She knew that somewhere, she didn't now where, someone was out there, proud to be one of her people. She looked at the sky, peace flooding her, her pain forgotten.

Yes, this was just a visit.

"Don't let them take my body away Gil," she said in a strangely calm voice, her throat no longer burnt and painful.

The cannon fired, but Gilbert did not grieve as he should.

"Come back soon," he said, staring up at the sky, "we will need you before the end…"

**Magial country time :D Anyway, hopefully I won't die because you guys murdered me for um killing hungary. I just realised that my computers been correcting her name from Elizabeta, but I don't want to change it now (it'd get confusing .)**

**I'll explain Gilbert's presence there later I'm too lazy ^_^" **


	15. Chapter 14: Sparks of Memory

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update T^T I've been really busy with school, and writing two fanfics at a time is hard! But I promise to keep writing this, it just may be slower to update then it used to be, is all.**

**Hurricaneclaw: well, this story is'nt going to exactly be happy is it? But I'll see what I can do.**

**Professional Tsundere: Oh god anything but France! *hides***

**Hetalia Kirkland: PruHun is awesome yes. *nods head wisely***

That was how Antonio and Ivan found them. Gilbert clutching Elizabeth's lifeless body, staring up at the sky, as if daring the game-makers to take her away.

"E-Elizabeth…" Antonio collapsed to his knees and buried his head in his hands, "no…"

Ivan stood a fair distance away, looking at the body with his usual childish curiosity. Gilbert remained silent, and tightened his grip on Elizabeth, holding her close.

"She made me promise not to let them…" he croaked, "not to let them take her away…:

Antonio was sobbing, and Ivan placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Be strong comrade, she will not have wished for you to become broken with grief," he said.

"How can you say that?" yelled Antonio, lashing out causing Ivan to take a few steps back, "You just stand there it's like you barely realise she's dead!"

Ivan watched him sadly, the silence seeming to echo Antonio's words.

"I-I was too weak to protect them… Lovi, Elzabeth, I didn't want them to die…" he sobbed and Ivan approached him again.

"I does not make me happy to see you like this, you used to be so happy," he muttered sadly, "have we really changed so much?"

Gilbert blinked at Ivan's words. It was true, over the years he had never really noticed, but now as he watched Antonio break down, and Ivan calmly supporting him, it hit him.

They weren't the people they once were. He looked at his hand, Elizabeth's blood was smeared on it and he shivered. He remembered a time when he thought of war as a way to pass the time, an interesting hobby. Not anymore, not with those who were so close to him were dead. Now death and war seemed so real, so frightening. He shivered; he didn't know what to think anymore.

"So why are you here Gilbert?" Gilbert startled and looked up to see Ivan watching him curiously.

"Vell, it was unawesome having to stay back and wait," he muttered.

"Really? Are you're sure that is all, da?" Ivan pressed, "I don't like it when people lie to me comrade."

Gilbert flinched and looked away.

"I don't have any reason to lie to you…"

Ivan took a step forward, though his childish face remained calm; he was surrounded by a threatening aura,

"Really? It's almost as if you knew this was going to happen, how would you know that, comrade?" Ivan's voice was calm though the last word seemed dipped in menace.

"How could suggest that? Do you think that the awesome me would want Elizabeth to die?!" He yelled.

"I did not suggest anything," Ivan's eyes glittered malevolently, "It's just, you do not appear so sad about this, da?"

"D-dammit, I'm not going to accept she's dead. If I do, then… then there's no chance of her survival at all!" Gilbert staggered to his feet, carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder.

"Ivan let him be…" both Ivan and Gilbert looked at Antonio in mild surprise as he rose to his feet.

He smiled weakly, his green eyes shimmering beyond the point of tears.

"We can't afford to lose our trust in each other now, we've already come so far," he closed his eyes and his smile widened a little, "they wouldn't want us to fall here."

Ivan shrugged and took a few steps back; Gilbert steadied himself on his feet, glancing at the sky nervously. If they attempted to collect Elizabeth's body now there would be trouble, the burnt forest was leaving them too exposed.

"We have to go back," Gilbert said, "the awesome me isn't going to break my promises so easily."

"y-you go on ahead, I'm going to keep looking for Feli," announced Antonio.

"Are you sure, it's dangerous on your own," commented Ivan thoughtfully.

"I'll be fine, I just… I just need to talk to Lovi's brother…" Antonio looked away.

"Kese, whatever, just make sure you get back soon," Gilbert said inadvertently, setting off through the bush.

Ivan nodded curtly at Antonio, who smiled reassuringly. Ivan shrugged and followed Gilbert, Antonio watched them go until he could no longer see them.

"Watch over me Lovi…' he muttered, before turning on his heel, and continuing the search for his dead friend's brother.

**##########**

"Tsss mate.." Ralph yawned, stretching his arms over his head, "what is it?"

"There's a fire off to the east of us, near the stream," Christian told him, before moving over to Kiku and shaking the Asian awake.

Ralph got to his feet at once. He had many bad experiences with fire, he still had scars from old burns. Arthur was also looking nervous as the smell of burning trees washed over them. He was wincing and clutching his chest, as if the smell of smoke was reminding him over memories so vivid, that he was feeling physical pain.

"Dude calm down, the fire's turning away from us," Alfred said, placing a calming hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"If the wind changes direction, the fire could easily spread here. It's fast, deadly and the noise can almost completely shatter your sense of direction," said Ralph with a mixture of awe and fear.

Kiku had managed to get to his feet, and Feliciano hid behind him uncertainly. Christian scampered up a tree and peered at the fire.

"T-this fire is really unnatural," he yelled down, "it's kind of veering off into the distance at a weird angle, like it's following something."

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"You don't think it's the game makers do you?"

"It must be, someone must have said something they didn't like," replied Christian as he climbed down from the tree.

There was an explosion and everyone jumped.

"v-veh what was that?" asked Feliciano shivering.

"The fire has stopped…" noted Alfred looking up at the sky, "that can't mean…."

Arthur picked up his crossbow, and after a moment's pause, tossed a knife to Christian.

"Come with me, we're going to take a look around," Arthur commanded, "Alfred, look after the others, I'm trusting you."

Alfred nodded and grabbed his bow from where it leaned against the tree.

"There's no need to worry, they're being looked after by the hero after all!" he exclaimed, and flashed Arthur his 'hero' grin.

"Bloody git.. Come on Christian," Arthur took off at a jog, Christian following him.

Arthur ran through the woods, he heard Christian panting behind him. A sudden sense of peace washed over him, like an unearthly being had passed him. It lasted only for a brief moment, and was soon replaced with dread.

A cannon fired in the distance, and he stopped, Christian almost running into him.

"D-dammit are we too late?" he asked.

"We don't know anything yet, we need to keep going!" Christian urged, "what if someone's injured, we might need to help them."

Arthur looked at the young man with his odd hairstyle. Dammit why was he so familiar? He nodded glumly and took a deep breath.

"You're right, I-I don't know why, but I get the feeling we're all going to need to stick together to get through this..." Arthur shook his head to clear it of any distracting thoughts, "let's move."

He picked up pace, his easy jog becoming an urgent lope. He felt smoke filling his lungs, burning his throat raw. He came to the edge of the forest and gasped a little.

Black ash fell from the sky, falling softly to the ground. Beneath the ash, Arthur caught sight of small melted clumps of metal that might have been pipes. Embers still glowed, however there was no sign of any visible flames.

"There's no way a fire this large could have gone out this quickly," commented Christian, who was a little out of breath, "something must have happened."

Arthur wasn't listening. He stooped down to examine on of the clumps of metal on the ground. Poking out of the melted mess, he could see a rock. He stood, and looked around. Some of the bark on one of the trees that lined the surviving forest, had been rubbed off. He picked up a piece, flinching at the sight of blood on it. He dropped the bark and examined the ground, Christian watching him closely.

"Someone lay here, I think they were wounded…" Arthur muttered, he looked behind him, seeing three sets of footprints tracked through the ash leading to where the injured person had lain and…

"Someone died here…" Arthur announced, standing and rubbing the sweat from his forehead, and studying the footprints, "two people left, heading to the south, the other seems to have been headed to the stream."

Christian nodded silently, staring sadly at the ground. Arthur brushed the ash off his clothes.

"I suggest we split up, you're stronger then you let off so I'm sure you can handle yourself, yes?" Christian paled a little and clutched his knife against his chest.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea? What if we get ambushed?" he stammered nervously.

Arthur shrugged,

"You're tough, you've got a weapon I'm trusting you can use it?" Christian nodded glumly.

Arthur smiled and ruffled Christian's hair

"Don't worry lad, you'll be fine!" He smiled and Christian looked away, "just watch your back, okay?"

He flashed him a grin and turned away to follow the tracks that led to the stream.

"Arthur…" Arthur paused and looked over his shoulder at Christian, "Thank you…."

Arthur blinked at Christian, who turned away and ran off following the tracks. Arthur smiled.

"I feel like I've been waiting a long time to hear that," he sighed and turned his attention back to the tracks.

_Take care… Kiwi._

**Yay done! I don't have much to say here except that you guys are awesome for reading this story!**


	16. Chapter 15: Travelling Voices

***crawls out from under a rock* I'm still alive, I'm just a chronic procrastinator with high school assignments. Hopefully you haven't all died a horrible death, and you are still able to read the story eheh…**

**Funny Cat: Aha… I'm sorry about the sadness, I really am! It's just that… *is drowning in said sea of tears* yeah eheh..**

**Professional Tsundere: Don't worry about the violence!Also Canada will have super mega awesome role at some point during the story too!**

_"So you really beat Big Bro in a battle? That's awesome mate!" The boy's green eyes shone as he looked up at the bespectacled young man._

_"Yeah! I'm the hero, there's no way I could have lost!" the man laughed heartily, "though don't mention it around Iggy, the jerky limey gets real upset."_

_The boy frowned, his large eyebrows furrowed,_

_"But why did you fight him?" he asked._

_"For my freedom, I wanted to become independent, but he wouldn't let me. So I fought for my freedom and won! You should try it sometime!" He laughed again, though it seemed a little forced._

_"America, do you hate England now?" America stopped laughing and looked down at the boy._

_"No, he's like my brother too," he smiled, "I just wanted to live my own life."_

_Australia was uncharacteristically silent on the trip home. He stared absentmindedly at the sea, his green eyes thoughtful._

_"Did you enjoy your time with Alfred?" Australia nodded._

_England spared a glance at the young colony. He hoped America hadn't offended him, or said anything about… that._

_"Do you want to come up here and help me steer the ship," England asked._

_Australia looked up at him and smiled a little,_

_"'kay,"_

_Australia joined England and placed his small hands on the wheel of the ship. The sea breeze ruffled his hair, and England smiled, thinking about his old life as a pirate._

_"Who are the people down below?"_

_England hesitated,_

_"They are bad people, they have committed crimes against the queen," he said eventually._

_Australia nodded and returned his attention to the sea. England sighed, he knew he shouldn't have taken Australia with him to meet America._

_"What did Alfred tell you?" England pressed._

_"He said not to talk about it…" Australia responded, "he said it would make you sad."_

_England shook his head, the stupid git had told Australia about the war, against England's strict instructions. He hoped his young colony wouldn't go down the same path as America, he wasn't sure if he could handle that pain a second time._

_"Big bro… when Ame… when Alfred left, did you cry?" Australia's voice sounded small and nervous, so unlike his usual cheerful tone._

_"Yes, I-I cried..." replied England eventually, staring pointedly at the waves._

_"Then I won't leave you, 'cuz mates don't make mates cry unless they're crying tears of joy" Australia balled his hands into fists and grinned, "and we're mates."_

_England smiled tiredly and placed a hand upon Australia's head. The younger colony squirmed a little and darted away, turning only to poke his tongue out at England, before scrambling up the mast into the crow's nest._

**###########**

_I need to speak to someone…_

Feliciano blinked, the voice, which had been silent for a while now, was back.

_It's important, hurry and get up, idiot._

Feliciano yawned and dragged himself into a sitting position. He glanced at Alfred, who was staring blankly at nothing. Kiku was leaning against a tree, using his good arm to draw circles in the dust.

"Are Christian and Arthur back yet?" asked Feliciano.

"No, neither asa-san or Christian have come back," said Kiku, not removing his gaze from the ground.

_Dammit, don't get distracted, I need to talk to someone._

Feliciano yawned again.

'Then talk to them, you can talk to me right?'

_It's not that simple idiot. I don't know why I can talk to you, but this person is close to one of your comrades._

'That doesn't make sense at all. Maybe you're just in a bad mood, when I'm in a bad mood, I eat pasta. Maybe you should try to eat pasta and cheer up!'

If the voice had had hands, Feliciano got the feeling it would have hit him.

_Idiot, you're life is at stake and all you can think about is pasta? Feh, I don't have time for this, walk over to the glasses one, Alf…_

The voice paused,

_It doesn't feel right calling him that… no matter, I need you to be close to Alfred._

Feliciano blinked again, the voice could be so confusing and trivial sometimes. He crawled over to Alfred and poked him.

"Veh~ I'm hungry," he complained, still poking Alfred.

"Dude, me too! I haven't had a burger in ages. When this is ove…" Alfred paused and shivered although something cold had passed through him, "When this is over, we'll go eat burgers like crazy!"

"Veh~ I'd like that!" exclaimed Feliciano happily, "but I'd like it better if we had pasta instead!"

Alfred laughed and rubbed his head. What was that feeling just now? He brushed it off and grinned heartily.

'voice are you still there?' there was no response. Feliciano frowned, 'voice?'

Feliciano shrugged and turned his attention back to Alfred, who was ecstatically explaining a plan to introduce burgers to his districts when the games where over.

**#################**

The voice struggled through the mind of Alfred. Through all his pain and memories, his history and childhood. Finally it found what it was looking for, a connection to the world outside the games. It knew it had to hurry, it didn't have much time outside the mind of Italy. Suddenly the memories changed, the voices that ran through this person's mind where quieter, though the memories where still as dark.

_Oi, bastardo, can you hear me?_

Matthew Williams stiffened as he heard the voice in his mind. He was sure he was getting close to district four now, maybe the long trip had just exhausted him. He ran a hand through his grimy hair. That must be it, he was just tired.

_Answer me, this is important!_

Matthew stopped and looked around. He had defiantly heard something this time, it wasn't his imagination.

"W-who's there?" he asked timidly.

_Me. Now, what can you tell me about district thirteen._

"Why would you want to know about that"

_I'm asking the questions, you'd better start answering them._

Matthew swallowed nervously.

"I-it was said to be destroyed after the second rebellion and the capture of Katniss Everdeen," he managed, and after a moment's pause, he added, "but I'm not sure that's completely true, I've heard rumours about it having bunkers hidden deep underground."

The voice was silent for a while, and when Matthew heard it again, it sounded tired, although talking was a terrible strain.

_Listen, I need you to go to district thirteen, or at least what's left of it. If you can find… others, bring them, you're going to need as much help as possible._

Matthew blinked, "Help for what?"

_Help to end the reign of Panem._

The voice fell silent, and Matthew knew it had gone, he could feel it. It was although someone had removed a cold hand from his shoulder. He glanced around, and shifted his weight nervously. He needed to keep moving, if he got caught escaping from his district, he wasn't sure if he would survive the punishment. He needed to get to district four and find Francis, but what then? Matthew wasn't sure whether he should follow the advice of the voice, after all, usually hearing and obeying voices in one's head was a sign of insanity. Still, even if he did get to Francis, he had made no further plans, and the voice had seemed dead serious. He sighed and began walking, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

The forest began to thin out, and Matthew caught his breath. The ocean may not have been what it once was, but it had been so, so long since he had seen it last. The sea breeze ruffled his hair, and Matthew looked upon the sea mournfully. The water was dull, and the beaches where dark. In the distance, Matthew saw buildings. There was a man sitting alone outside the fence of the district. He was holding a net in one hand, and was staring at the water. His clothes where filthy, and his matted blonde hair fell about his shoulders in an ungainly mess.

Matthew took a few steps towards the man, his hand trembling a little.

"Papa Francis?"

The man jumped and looked around, startled. When his gaze fell upon Matthew, his eyes widened.

"Mathieu!" he cried, he threw down his net and ran to Matthew, pulling him into a hug, "you're alive! My Mathieu is alive!"

Tears leaked from the French-man's eyes as he pulled away from the hug and looked Matthew up and down.

"Francis, Y-you look so different…" said Matthew sadly.

Francis grimaced and flicked his hair back, "the same could be said for you. Life in the districts has not been kind for us _mon ami._"

Matthew felt his head spin, and he took a few dizzy steps back.

"Mathieu! Where are my manners! You are exhausted, sit, sit! I will prepare fish!" Francis made to leave, but Matthew stopped him.

"N-no, we don't have time. We need to get to district thirteen at once," he gasped.

Francis stared at him wide-eyed for a moment,

"District thirteen? But Mathieu, what business would you have there?" he asked.

"We just need to go. Trust me, eh!" Matthew exclaimed, blinking away another dizzy spell.

"But it's so far! Surely you realise we cannot walk there!"

Matthew looked over at the district. He could just see the train tracks that the peacekeepers and tributes used to move between districts and the capitol.

"Maybe we won't need to walk," Francis followed his line of sight, and blinked in realisation.

"Surely you don't intend for us to be stowaways do you?" he asked slyly.

"Yes papa Francis, that is exactly what I intend."

Francis smiled, the spark that had been missing for years had returned to his eyes.

"Then we'd best change out of these tacky clothes, we cannot ride a train dressed like this, they'll catch us at once!" Francis twirled, and winked at Matthew, "let us collect some peacekeeper uniforms then, mon ami. "

**WT: Aha! Spain read my story, I'll give you tomatoes!**

**S: okay! *reads***

**WT: well?**

**S:…. Fusosososososo!**

**WT: W-what are you doing?**

**S: Casting a cheering charm on myself in the story, I'm too depressing! Fusosososo!**

**WT:….well then…. Fusososososo!**


	17. Chapter 16: Lost and Found

**I'm still alive, and so is this story! I'm sorry for being a lazy butt, but this chapter isn't that long. I promise promise promise the next one will be better!**

**Spain: She's lazy, So I'm going to answer the reviews today!**

**Dawnshine: Haha, she will , and I'll throw tomatoes at her if she doesn't!**

**Professional Tsundere: I feel really cheery now so I have to return the favour!**

**Fusososososososososososososo sosososososososososososo!**

Antonio walked along the stream, dragging his feet through the mud and panting softly. He wasn't sure how long he had been looking now, but there was no sign of the others. He stopped to catch his breath and looked up at the sky.

"L-Lovi, I'm sorry, I'll try find your brother soon," he mumbled.

A twig snapped behind him, and Antonio spun around, eyes darting about to see if anything around him could be used as a weapon. He saw a branch that had been snapped off a tree. The edge was pointed, so he picked it up, staring at the place where the noise had come from. A figure moved and Antonio panicked, throwing the branch. There was a thud, and the figure cursed loudly.

"Antonio calm down! Ow... You bloody wanker that hurt!" Antonio's eyes widened and he hurried towards the source of the voice.

Arthur Kirkland was cradling his hand, which was bleeding. The branch which Antonio had thrown lay on the ground beside him.

"Ah! I'm sorry _mi amigo!_" he exclaimed, "let me see the wound."

Arthur held out his hand, which had a gash running along the palm. Antonio took out his canteen and unscrewed it with trembling hands. He poured water over Arthur's hand, washing the cut. Arthur winced but said nothing. Antonio then ripped a piece of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped Arthur's hand with it.

"Git, look before you throw next time," said Arthur grumpily, "I'm lucky you have bad aim."

Antonio laughed sheepishly; he knew Arthur and himself weren't exactly great friends, especially with the whole Spanish armada v.s pirates thing….

"Is Feliciano with you?" Antonio's voice was quiet, almost worried, Arthur stared at him quizzically for a moment.

"He's back with the others, he's fine."

Antonio's face brightened, and he sighed in relief.

"Lovi…. Lovino would get mad if I let anything happen to his brother."

Arthur blinked, his green eyes softened a little. So that was what this was about.

"Don't worry, if you want to protect him, it's best if you come back with me," Arthur brushed the dirt and ash from his jacket, and looked at his surroundings, "this way."

Antonio followed him, humming a somewhat upbeat tune. The tune reminded Arthur of something, a song, long buried in his mind. He smiled, he had been so proud to sing that song, he remembered the joy he felt whenever he had heard it, pride for his people and himself. He could feel Antonio's pride, though it was somewhat subdued now.

"God save our gracious queen…." Arthur smiled as he whispered the words softly to himself.

He felt the familiar tingle of pride. He looked up at the sky. Panem could take away life, he could take away hope, but he could not take away a pride such as this.

"Arthur look out!" Arthur felt his stomach lunge as the ground disappeared from underneath him.

He was falling, then he hit the ground with a thud.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur could make out Antonio's face blocking out a portion of the sky.

"O-ow…" Arthur tried to get up, but cried out in pain when he placed his right hand on the ground.

"Are you still alive?"

OF COURSE I'M ALIVE YOU GIT, YOU THINK I'D BE TALKING IF I WERE DEAD?" Arthur yelled, he saw Antonio flinch at the volume.

"R-right, I'll see if I can get you out," Antonio reached down into the hole, "grab my hand."

"I don't think I can, I think my wrist is either twisted or broken," Arthur explained, managing to prop himself up using his other arm.

Arthur could see Antonio freaking out above him, which didn't do wonders for moral.

"Listen, if you can find one of the others they could help," Arthur told him, "if you go the way I came, you should be able to reach them."

"I can't find any tracks to follow though…." Antonio muttered.

Arthur sighed, how this man had managed to hold out for as long as he did against Arthur's pirates, only god knew.

There was a crack of a branch snapping, and Antonio whipped his head around. Arthur lost sight of him and ground his teeth in frustration. Why was he so useless all the time? Ugh, great time to be melodramatic Arthur, concentrate on getting out, Antonio can handle whatever is out there.

He heard two voices cry out in surprise, one was Antonio and the other…

"H-hey calm down mate, I'm a friend," he heard the other man stutter.

"This is a game of life and death, and you're telling me to trust you?" said Antonio suspiciously.

"I was following Arthur and Christian, but they split up so I picked a random trail of footprints followed them."

There was a pause, and Arthur cried out in frustration, already guessing who the other voice was

"If you're done with your bloody mothers meeting, you can both help me out of this hole,"

Antonio's face reappeared at the top of the hole, "ah, sorry mi amigo I was distracted."

Another, familiar, face appeared alongside Antonio's and grinned down smugly at him.

"Whatcha doin' down there?" asked Ralph, his grin widening slightly at Arthur's anger.

"I'm having a tea party with the flying mint bunny," Arthur seethed, then paused, feeling regret wash over him.

Poor mint bunny, who knows what had happened to him….

"Shove love, I'm coming down," Arthur barely had time to drag himself out of the way, before Ralph landed in the hole with him.

"What good is that going to do you git, now we're both stuck!" Arthur could see Ralph grinning, even in the dark.

He felt strong arms lift him to his feet,

"You up there, I'm going to lift the pom up to 'ya, ok?" said Ralph, ignoring the string of curses being uttered under Arthur's breath.

"O-okay!"

The ground disappeared for the second time that day, and Arthur was hoisted up by Antonio, who dropped him on the ground and went to help Ralph out. Arthur blinked at the sudden brightness, then resumed his cursing. Of course, he didn't actually _curse_ Ralph, that would be dangerous, but it didn't stop the steady stream of foul language being uttered by the Brit.

"Come off it mate, you're out aren't you?" Ralph laughed and clapped Arthur on the back.

"So, who are you again?" asked Antonio, still wary.

"Ralph K-Darwin," Ralph frowned, but it only lasted a second, "district twelve"

"K-Darwin?" asked Arthur.

"K is my… middle name, yeah, Kyle…" Ralph laughed again, though it seemed a little forced.

"Antonio Carriedo," Antonio beamed, finally deciding to trust Ralph.

Arthur sighed, nursing his injured wrist. Stupid Antonio trusted people too easily, though it was hard to not trust Ralph. He just had the feel of someone he used to know. But who?

Two figures stood guard by the ruins of what once was district thirteen. The wind tossed their black hair about, and they stood silently looking out at the empty landscape. Their eyes were dull and their faces weary.

"Cold…" muttered the taller one, his once boisterous face downcast and shivering.

The shorter figure did not reply, but merely took of his coat and handed it to his shivering sibling, who nodded in thanks. The silence descended upon them once more. Even the wind, though it blew strongly, seemed dull and quiet.

"Do you think we're the only ones left?" the taller figure spoke again, breaking the deafening silence.

"You ask me that everyday aru…" sighed his older brother, "and I will always tell you, I don't know."

The wind died down, and the shorter brother held up a hand to silence the other.

"Someone's out there," he explained softly.

They each gripped their weapons tightly. Ever since the failed rebellion, they had found themselves grouped with the other survivors from their district, and built a well hidden fort in the ruins. If they were found by spies…

The shape in the distance came closer, and the guards were able to make out a figure in a peacekeeper uniform, making it's way steadily towards them.

The shorter guard drew his bow and trained it on the peacekeeper, his brother brandished his rusted sword.

"Do not attack unless I command it, stay low and silent," they both crouched, not once taking their eyes from the figure as it approached.

The shorter guard got a clearer view of the peacekeeper, no peacekeepers, there was another, barely visible, walking in the shadow of the first. They both had shoulder length blond hair, and one of them seemed to have something on his face that glinted in the sunlight.

The guard lowered his bow a little. Glasses? Usually peacekeepers would have been able to receive surgery on their eyes should they require it. Glasses on a peacekeeper was unusual.

He frowned, scratch that, glasses were unusual. They were hard to make, as barely anyone in the districts knew how. The capitol didn't need them, so why was this peacekeeper wearing them?

The guard edged forward, signalling for his colleague to stay put.

"There's nothing here Mathieu, we have no food we're going to starve for nothing," moaned the more visible peacekeeper.

The guard's eyes widened. That voice, how many times had he heard it before. He had never once thought he would have been glad to hear that man whine and carry on as he did. Never once thought he wouldn't hear that voice without instantly feeling anger and slight fear for the safety of his vital regions.

He stood slowly, startling the peacekeepers. They took a few fearful steps back, which made sense, the guard's appearance had probably changed greatly over the years. The taller peacekeeper held a protective arm across the chest of the one with glasses.

The guard heard movement beside him, and found his brother staring at the peacekeepers, light seeping slowly back into his dulled eyes.

"Yao, Yao, Yao!" cried his brother, tugging at Yao's cloths and pointing excitedly at the peacekeepers, "I knew it, we aren't the last ones da-ze!"

Recognition flitted over the face of the peacekeepers, and they approached the guards.

"Papa Francis, is that...?" asked Matthew.

"An old ally," Francis smiled.

**PANDA-MAN HAS ARRIVED!**

**Yeah, China's to overpopulated to die from something like this massive disaster thing. He's got citizens everywhere. And as for Korea, it was a toss-up between him and Hong Kong, and he won.**

**Thank you for reading and being patient, I will try update more often from now on. Promise.**


	18. Chapter 17: Fairy Tales?

**Slow update attack!**

**I don't know what to write here so, just enjoy I guess .**

**Funny Cat: Happiness! Yay this is good. Yup, can't leave out Iggy or China now can we?**

**Hetalia Kirkland: haha yeah… back… *guilt attack* Sorry I'll be less lazy next time T^T**

**TrunksGirl1015: ok… eep *hides***

**Professional Tsundere: Ah! What are you doing you invade my personal space!**

Ivan pulled Gilbert to the side with a sudden jerk, before turning and calmly facing the way they had come. Gilbert stumbled and blinked, barely regaining his balance and his grip on Elizabeth before sending Ivan a confused glance.

"You have been following us for a while now," Ivan called out, Gilbert glanced around, "It is impolite to sneak around, people may get the wrong idea, da."

Gilbert heard a branch crack and he stiffened. He spotted some movement, and guessing by the way Ivan slid his foot back into a semi-defensive position, he had seen it too.

Ivan slid his eyes towards Gilbert and nodded. Together, they walked silently towards where they had last seen the movement. Without any warning, Ivan reached out a large hand and something squealed.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes somewhat as Ivan pulled the male district eight tribute from his hiding place. Said tribute trembled a little, though he bravely held Ivan's gaze.

"Why where you following us?" asked Ivan, smiling childishly.

Gilbert glared at the teen, his red eyes narrowed into slits.

"Told to," replied the tribute, who couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"You where spying on us?" said Ivan, his smile turning cold.

The boy shook his head rapidly, not taking his green eyes from Ivan's violet.

"Arthur, he told me to follow you," he explained.

Gilbert took a step closer, and the boy's gaze shot to him, his eyes widening when he saw Elizabeth in Gilbert's grasp.

"Y-you, you killed her?" was that, anger in his voice?

Gilbert made a low growling sound in the back of his throat.

"You dare insult the awesome me like that?" his voice was uncharacteristically dark, "I vould never kill her, or anyone of my friends."

"I'm sorry…" the defiance left the boy, and he hung his head, then muttered to himself, "no, he wouldn't have changed that much…"

"What was that comrade?" asked Ivan.

"N-nothing…" the boy hesitated, "My name is Christian."

"I am Ivan, and this is Gilbert, you will do well to remember, da?" Ivan smiled again, and Christian nodded.

Setting him on the ground, Ivan placed a heavy hand on Christian's shoulder.

"You will be coming with us, there is much to be discussed."

Before Christian could resist, Ivan was steering him through the woods. Gilbert followed them, still glaring at Christian, though his eyes darted nervously to the sky now and again, making sure the game makers wouldn't be able to take Elizabeth's body away.

They soon made it to the cornucopia, where Ludwig was waiting for them, arms crossed and blue eyes steely. As soon as he saw them approach, he ran to his brother.

"Vhat the hell where you thinking you fool? Did you think you could just run off and…" his gaze fell on Elizabeth, "oh…"

Gilbert closed his eyes, pushing past Ludwig, and heading into the cornucopia. Ludwig took a hesitant step after him, but shook his head and turned to Ivan and Christian.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"He is Christian, he was spying on us," Ivan replied cheerily.

"I wasn't spying Arthur sent me to…"

"He is very funny too," Ivan laughed and patted Christian on the head, "when this is over, he will be my new subordinate."

Christian gave an indignant cry, and hit Ivan in the arm, which only caused the latter to laugh even more. Ludwig frowned and inspected the captive, taking in his bushy brows and green eyes.

"Funny, you almost remind me of Arthur," he mused, "no matter, Ivan take him to the cornucopia."

Ivan nodded and led a struggling Christian away. Ludwig turned to Antonio, only to blink in surprise to see the cheery Spaniard was missing.

"Ivan," he called, "isn't Antonio with you?"

"Nyet, he ran off to find Feli~" Ivan replied.

Ludwig sighed in irritation. Antonio should know better than to split up. After a final scan of the woods, Ludwig hurried after the others.

Irunya was crying by Elizabeth's body, which had been laid carefully down on the grass within the cornucopia. Vash was leaning against the cornucopia wall, his face devoid of any expression. Gilbert was nowhere to be seen, which worried Ludwig somewhat.

"Vash look, I've got a new subordinate" giggled Ivan, pushing Christian forward.

Christian glared pointedly at Ivan, before turning to face Vash.

"Arthur sent me," he said bluntly, Vash nodded blankly, not really paying any attention to the boy.

"Vhere is Gilbert?" asked Ludwig.

Vash nodded towards the woods, where Ludwig could just make out Gilbert's silver hair.

"I vill leave the prisoner to you," Ludwig said, before striding off towards Gilbert.

He was staring blankly out into the woods, not noticing Ludwig's presence until the German coughed.

"Ah," Gilbert jumped a little, "sheesh, don't scare me, so unawesome…"

He trailed off, sighing.

"Listen, I-I'm sorry, for not being able to…" Ludwig began.

"Chill it's ok, you couldn't have done anything," Gilbert laughed half-heartedly, "no, if I vas faster…"

That was when tears began to leak from the corners of Gilbert's eyes.

"Kesesese, that shemale was always hitting the awesome me with her frying pan you know," Gilbert's voice was shaky, "and she and Roddy were always teaming up and we had those fights. It was fun its own way, yeah… Dammit why did they all have to die?"

Ludwig blinked then pulled Gilbert into a hug.

"You have to pull through this Gil," Ludwig closed his eyes, "you are mein older bruder, I vill not accept losing you again."

"Lutz…" Gilbert pulled away from the hug.

"Come on, the others are waiting," Ludwig turned away from his brother and started walking.

"Elizabeth, Roddy, Lutz… thank you…." Gilbert muttered, closing his eyes, opening them. Then following Ludwig back to the cornucopia.

_"Oh you're so cute, yes you are," Australia deadpanned as he watched England petting the air in an affectionate manner._

_England caught sight of him and waved him over, an unusually large smile on his face. Australia took a few wary steps closer, watching England smile and talk animatedly to the air around him._

_"A-are you okay England?" Australia asked, England blinked at him, as if only just realising that the younger nation was there._

_"You mean you can't see them?" England sighed, "It's a shame, I thought there was a chance you could have seen them…"_

_"Um, England, who exactly is this 'them'?" Australia asked cautiously._

_"The fairies and whatnot. You know, my magical friends," England said this as casually as though he where commenting on the weather._

_Australia went silent for a moment, then._

_"Bwahahaha! You almost had me there mate! Fairies, ha!" Australia slapped his leg and howled in laughter. _

_England frowned,_

_"I don't know what's so funny, I'm being completely serious."_

_Australia's jaw went slack,_

_"You mean, you seriously believe you can talk to fairies?"_

_"Yes, so can Scotland, Wales and Ireland," said England, "and I believe a few other countries can too."_

_"Yeah... Fairies…" Australia mumbled ,'_he's nuts'

_England suddenly blinked and muttered something to the air beside his head, he frowned and gestured questioningly to a bewildered Australia, before he smiled and turned to his ex-colony._

_"Ms. Fairy says it's nice to meet you, though she thinks it's a shame she can't talk to you," England informed him._

_"U-um, oh! I forgot, Kiwi wanted to see me to discuss some stuff about… rugby, yeah, so I'll see you around England," Australia turned and fled England, who was waving him a cheerful goodbye._

_"England is insane, completely and utterly insane…" he muttered quietly to himself._

"Ralph?"

Ralph blinked and shook his head to clear his mind from memories.

"Ralph are you okay?" Arthur had stopped walking and had turned to look at him curiously.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just thinking…." said Ralph, waving his hand dismissively.

"Sure…" Arthur sighed, "no matter, I was just telling Antonio that we are almost back to the others."

Antonio, who was a few steps ahead of Arthur, waved cheerfully at Ralph. Arthur turned and continued walking, quickening his pace to catch up with Antonio.

Ralph watched them, Arthur in particular,

Fairies, magic, those things from the fairy tales that Arthur had so keenly told him in the past. At least, they were just fairy tales, weren't they?

They arrived at their 'camp', where Feliciano jumped up at the sight of them.

"Ve~ you guys got here just in time! Me and Kiku just finished cooking some fish!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Arthur frowned and muttered something about bad grammar, but Feliciano didn't hear him. Kiku appeared from behind a tree and looked at the trio.

"Antonio-san is with you…" he commented flatly, before flushing at his impolite greeting, "please forgive me, I was just thinking."

Kiku bowed, then retreated back the remains of a small fire, where a few fish had been skewered. He collected the fish and handed it out.

"Thanks mate, I was starved!" Ralph grinned and patted Kiku on the back.

Kiku shot him a reproachful glance, but said nothing, rushing off to find Alfred, who was on lookout.

"What's up with him?" asked Antonio.

"He's still edgy about physical contact I guess…" said Arthur, before shrugging, "it doesn't matter, he'll get over it."

They all sat and ate together, Feliciano eagerly asking Antonio whether he had seen the others.

"Well, I was in a group with a few of the others, Vash and Ludwig arrived yesterday too, so at the moment, we're all accounted for," said Antonio between bites, "we've set up a decent base at the cornucopia, but we're almost out of food, this is the best I've eaten in ages."

Feliciano sighed in relief and turned to Kiku,

"See! Tomorrow, we can meet up with the others and we'll all be together again!"

Kiku nodded absentmindedly, watching Ralph intently. It was strange, all this talk of 'the others' and Ralph hadn't said a word. Almost as if he knew who these 'others' where.

'He's definitely not a normal human if he does know who they are, but why can't I remember him?' Kiku frowned searching his memory for a name.

Ralph was also thinking about memories, memories from a distant past. What if those tales he had been told where true, if magic was real and England possessed it. But how to find out for sure, without tipping off the capitol? He bit the inside of his cheek, and idea forming in his mind.

"Hey, since we're in a game of life and death, why don't we tell a few stories to lighten the mood!" he grinned weakly, _stupid Ralph, that was undeniably the worst delivery of an idea you've ever done…_

The others muttered amongst themselves, then began nodding.

"I'll go first, because the hero always goes first!" exclaimed Alfred, jumping down from a low branch and startling them all.

"Well, once, there was this guy named Peter Parker…"

Ralph sat through all their stories, grinning softly, these stories brought back so many memories. Alfred retold a story from one of his old comics, while Feliciano talked about pasta. It wasn't really a story, but they all found it entertaining. Kiku recited an old tale about demons, which caused Feliciano to get scared and hide behind Antonio, who laughed.

Antonio himself told a story about an armada facing off with a bunch of pirates. At the end of his story however, the leader of the armada, just when they were about to be defeated, gained a second wind, and destroyed the pirate ships.

This story caused a rather heated argument between himself and Arthur. It took a while to calm them both down, and then it was Arthur's turn.

"Well, I'm just going to say, that this isn't a fairy tale, or some fantasy nonsense. This is a true story about… well I'll let you find out," Arthur smiled and began.

"This is the story of a boy, captured by cruel men in days almost as dark as these. It was a simple mistake that had led to his capture, a simple spell, cast at the wrong time.

They kept him in a cold cell, made of a strong steel that was cold and unyielding. The boy was fed little, but held onto hope that he might one day escape.

On a cold winter day, his hope left him. He was abused and tortured, forced to bear the pain and jeers. The men cried he was a sorcerer, a user of dark magic.

He was alone in the dark, hope turned to a cold fear. He called in his mind for help, prayed for the land, the country that had abandoned him.

Then everything was filled by a brilliant light, that blinded the guards, allowing the boy to escape. He ran to the battlements, the guards chasing after him. He was cornered on a tall watch tower, death seemingly the only escape. He turned and jumped, hope coming back after leaving for so long.

From the air descended something by the likes of which he had never seen before. He felt soft wings wrap around him, and the ground rushing up to meet him vanished.

He was back at his old home, a small hut by the woods. He called out, and the door opened to reveal his family. Together, they cried tears of joy, and until the day he died, the boy carried the memory of the angel who had saved him, and though he tried to search for it. He never did see it again."

Arthur finished with a smug smile on his face. There was silence, then Alfred started laughing.

"Cool story bro!" he grinned and hit Arthur lightly on the arm.

Arthur's face flushed.

"It wasn't just a story you git it was…"

There was a low growl and everyone froze.

Pairs of eyes emerged from the darkness, steam rose from hairy snouts.

Ralph pulled out his knife, however useless it might be in this situation.

"We've got wounded," hissed Arthur nervously, jerking his head towards Kiku, who was slowly getting to his feet, "we can't fight them."

As one, the group rose into a defensive formation.

"Antonio, you know where the cornucopia is right?" Antonio nodded, "I want you to take Feliciano and Kiku there as fast as you can, and come back with help. We're armed so we should be able to hold them off until you get away."

Antonio gulped and nodded again.

"RUN!"

The woods erupted into action.

Antonio took off with Feliciano and Kiku, as rat-like creatures emerged from the woods. Ralph stabbed a knife into the back of one of the creatures, and it hissed and writhed in pain, snapping teeth barely missing his face. Arthur shot one, but another took it's place.

Alfred threw away his crossbow, and held the bolts instead, stabbing them into the snarling creatures with amazing force.

"D-dammit there are too many!" exclaimed Arthur, shooting a rat that had gone after the others.

"How long before we can run?" asked Ralph, punching a rat to daze it, then cracking it's large skull with his heel.

Arthur didn't respond he was busy trying to keep the creatures from surrounding them.

"Arthur we have to go, now!" Alfred yelled, barely managing to keep the creatures off the bowman.

Arthur nodded, and the three turned and ran to the trees.

"Climb, CLIMB!" Ralph yelled, leaping and grabbing a branch, hauling himself up.

"I can pick them off from here," called Arthur shooting the rats below with deadly accuracy, "you two concentrate on keeping them from reaching you."

The rats fell, Ralph and Alfred, stabbing them as they climbed, and Arthur taking them down one by one until none where left.

The woods where eerily quiet.

"Think it's safe?" asked Ralph.

Alfred responded by jumping down from his tree and grinning wildly.

"H-hey Alfred, I think you should wa-"

A rat leapt on Alfred from behind, and he swore loudly.

Arthur reached for his quiver only to find it empty. Alfred cried out as the rat bit his shoulder, shaking his body with it's jaws clamped down.

The rat released him, and opened it's jaws wide for the final blow.

Ralph pulled back his arm and threw his knife.

It landed with a sickening thud between the rat's eyes, and the beast fell upon Alfred, dead.

"ALFRED!" Arthur leapt from his branch and rushed to his fallen friend.

Alfred's blue eyes wandered slowly up to meet his own, and he smiled weakly.

"'m okay," he managed.

Ralph pulled the rat off him and winced, Alfred's shoulder was a bloody mess.

"We'll bandage it with something j-just hang in there," said Arthur, pulling off his jacket and ripping it "don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I'm the hero, " Alfred coughed, "hero's don't die like this."

Ralph pulled a canteen from his belt and handed it to Arthur, who washed Alfred's wound with shaky hands.

"H-hey Iggy," Alfred said, "do you hate me?"

Arthur said nothing.

"Because, I won't blame you if you do," he closed his eyes, "but you know, even after the whole, war thing I still…"

"Don't say anything Al, just rest,"

"I still couldn't bring myself to hate you…"

Alfred smiled and went quiet.

**Cliff hanger of doom!**

**Will Alfred survive his injury? Will Kiku realise who Ralph and Christian really are? Will Antonio every stop loving tomatoes? And will the author ever learn how to write England's magical tales and not fail in a really bad way?**

**Find out in the next Chapter of Revival**

**Coming to a fanfiction site near you. Batteries not included.**


	19. Chapter 18: Realisation

**What's this? And Update? No way! I should be able to update again, because exams are over. So thanks for bearing with me all this time ^_^'**

**Badgerfang: A-am I really coming off as that cruel?... I'm not going to answer that..**

**Professional Tsundere: Eeek, (spells originated in South Korea, da-ze!) please don't shoot mee D:**

**Hurricaneclaw: …. Memes :3… I just wrecked the mood….**

**Funny Cat: Muhaha! Suspenseful! We shall soon see if your pleas were heard!**

"A-Al?" Arthur blinked, "Al wake up."

Ralph kneeled and placed two fingers on Alfred's neck.

"He's still alive, but with a wound like that I-I…" his voice was shaky.

Arthur stared at Alfred's motionless body, shock holding him in place. Ralph picked up a shred of Arthur's ripped up jacket, and cleaned Alfred's shoulder with it.

Alfred wouldn't die, he was the hero wasn't he? Sure, his voice was loud and annoying, but he had supported both Ralph and Christian from the beginning. He and Ralph had often been berating for performing dangerous stunts, back in the day when death was not a threat. He was once possibly the strongest of them all, but now he seemed so small and vulnerable in Arthur's hands.

"He'll be fine," said Arthur fiercely, "he's to stupid to die."

Arthur's jade eyes burned into Ralph's for a moment, before turning back to Alfred.

"I'll get some more water, we'll need it," Ralph muttered.

Arthur nodded faintly, gripping Alfred's hand although that was all keeping his friend alive. Ralph got up and walked back to the remains of the camp. He passed through the trees in a daze, ignoring his surroundings. He found a full canteen, half-buried in the dirt. He picked it up and stared at it blankly, what was he doing with it again?

Alfred, got to get back to Alfred.

Ralph turned on his heel and sprinted back to Arthur and Alfred. He knelt and uncapped the canteen with shaky hands, and poured it onto the shred of Arthur's jacket.

He dabbed the wound gingerly, ever mindful of Alfred's shallow breathing.

"Where did you learn this?" asked Arthur quietly, causing Ralph to jolt a little.

"Basic first-aid, we all got to know it where I come from," he slowly bound Alfred's shoulder, not daring to look Arthur in the eyes.

There was a part of Ralph that wondered why no one remembered him or his brother. Arthur and Alfred had shown a few signs of recognition, but had done nothing about their suspicions. Although it had helped their cause, it hurt to be forgotten.

"That's all I can do with what we have…"he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "but we can't just leave him here."

Ralph moved back unable to stand out of the fear his legs would fail him.

"I… we always disagreed with each other you know…" Arthur's voice was quiet, "once we fought, it got very bad, very bloody, and he left…."

Ralph placed a grimy hand on Arthur's shoulder, he knew what Arthur was talking about, about Alfred's war for independence.

"Stupid git always rushes into things…"

"Ralph, Arthur, Alfred?!"

Antonio came crashing through the woods, an axe in his hands. Following him was Ludwig, who glanced about suspiciously before his blue eyes fell upon Alfred.

"Mein gott, vhat happened?" He knelt and looked over Alfred, measuring his pulse.

"Panem, stupid bloody Panem is what happened," Arthur hissed angrily.

Ludwig shot him a warning glare, but Arthur ignored it, his hands balling into fists.

"If Panem hadn't happened, the world could've easily pulled through those disasters, just as it had always done. We could ha…"

Ludwig clamped a firm hand over Arthur's mouth, ignoring the smaller man's struggles, he turned his attention to Ralph.

"And you are?"

Ralph gulped,

'Ralph Darwin, district…" he frowned, "twelve, district twelve."

Ludwig narrowed his steely blue eyes.

"Vell, _Ralph, _I don't suppose you could explain the situation?"

"Well, we were just talking… and, these things came out of nowhere and attacked. We sent Kiku, Feli and Toni back to find help. And while they were gone, we took care of the creatures,… or so we thought…"

Ludwig nodded, and gestured for Antonio to help Ralph to his feet, before releasing Arthur, and hoisting Alfred over his shoulder.

"I vill believe you for now, but if I find you where the one who caused zis," Ludwig moved his hand not so subtly to his hip, where a single, long knife was attached to his belt, "you understand what vill happen."

Ralph nodded nervously.

Arthur glared at the ground for most of the journey back to the cornucopia, and it wasn't until they had travelled a fair distance before he fell in step with Ralph and spoke.

"Before those things came, you asked that we all tell stories, well," Ralph blinked, before nodding slowly in conformation, "the story I told, though the others may have scoffed it, it was true. You see, it happened a long time before Panem."

Arthur smiled forlornly

"those were the times when magic was almost common knowledge, and many still had control of it. Of course, as years went by, some lost their sight, but magic was still there, even if they could no longer see it" his expression turned solemn, "that's what you wanted to hear, about magic I mean. I don't know how, but you know something about me that not many should."

Ralph hesitated, looking Arthur in the eyes. He was so close, Ralph could smell the faint traces of tea on the man. He felt the urge to hug his brother and tell him everything, ask him why he had forgotten Ralph and Christian.

He could do no such thing, so he just nodded slowly.

Arthur's gaze softened,

"Then I will tell you this. I refuse to allow any more of my friends to die, and, I think you have earned yourself that title. I will get you and the others out alive, I promise."

With that, Arthur jogged to catch up to Ludwig so he could check on Alfred, leaving Ralph to stare sadly at his back. It wasn't like Arthur to make a promise before finding a way of keeping it. Unless Ralph hadn't imagined that flickering in Arthur's eyes, and his old bedtime stories had held more truth than Ralph had ever thought.

**###################**

Christian sighed impatiently as Ivan continued to press down on his head. He glanced at Vash, who was watching them through an emotionless mask. Christian frowned and swatted Ivan's hand away, ignoring the dark aura the taller man was now emitting.

Antonio and Ludwig had left a while ago. Christian had wanted to go with them, but was instead ordered to stay back at the cornucopia with the others.

"Oi, Vash, Ivan, they're back I think you guys might vant to give 'em a hand," Gilbert's loud voice reverberated through the cornucopia.

Christian saw him leap down and make his way to the woods. Vash watched for a moment, before following. Leaving Christian in the company of Ivan and Irunya, who was still crying by Elizabeth's body in the back of the cornucopia.

Ludwig and Antonio came into sight, Ludwig carrying what appeared to be a body. Christian felt his stomach flutter nervously, before he remembered there had been no cannon fire.

Gilbert helped Ludwig lay the body down on the ground, and Christian immediately recognised it as Alfred.

"R-Ralph, what happened?" he asked his brother as he flopped tiredly on the grass.

"These things attacked us and…" Ralph frowned.

"Where are Kiku and Feliciano?" Ludwig's loud voice interrupted him

"I don't know, Kiku wandered off and Feliciano followed him," Vash shrugged indifferently, ignoring the death glare Ludwig sent him.

"I told you to keep an eye on zem, Antonio told me that Kiku was injured, and ve all know Feli can't fight!" he yelled.

"I think that they're just in the trees at the border of the woods," Gilbert piped up, "over there."

Ludwig nodded at him, before setting off in the direction Gilbert had indicated.

"Is that liz?" asked Arthur quietly.

Irunya looked up from her mourning, wiping the tears from her face.

"Y-yes.."

Arthur closed his eyes, and looked at his feet, almost guiltily.

"I-" he began, before he was cut off by a yell from the woods.

"That was Kiku," muttered Ivan, his violet eyes narrowing.

Arthur sprung to his feet, snatching Gilbert's sword from the albino's hand and running off in the direction of the yell.

Three cannons fired.

**#####################**

"Feliciano-kun, I need to tell you something," Kiku's blank brown eyes seemed filled with sadness, "ever since the fall, I… I never thought I would see you or Ludwig-san again. Ludwig-san in particular."

Feliciano cocked his head, "why'd you think that? We're strong, of course we'd see each other again!"

"It's not like that I just…" Kiku shook his head sadly, "I saw him die. I saw his body, and. It was horrible…"

Feliciano opened his eyes, and smiled softly at the short man before him.

"Of course you saw him die, but that doesn't mean he's still dead," Kiku looked up, "because, I thought you were both dead. I saw you and Ludwig, you were broken both beyond normal repair, and I cried for a very long time. But then I realised you wouldn't be completely dead, because, you know with us, we don't die that easily."

Kiku frowned, "but our land, all our people."

Feliciano hugged Kiku, causing him to tense.

"Not all our people Kiku, somewhere I can feel my people living. Not thriving, but alive. They know their heritage, and I know you do too. Somewhere out there, there are still people who gather under our flangs."

Kiku remained tense for a few more moments before relaxing.

"H-hai.. I was narrow-minded; I thought the fall of our countries would be the fall of our people but..."

"Kiku, Feliciano!" Ludwig came through the trees and Feliciano released Kiku, turning to hug Ludwig instead, much to Kiku's relief.

"Ludwig-san, I apologise for my actions toward you before, I made a mistake," Ludwig blinked in confusion, then his expression turned to horror.

Kiku ducked just as the axe swung for his head.

The female tribute from distract eight took a step back before preparing to make another swing. Ludwig swore and pulled out his knife and handing it to Feliciano.

"K-kiku, Luddy!" Feliciano cried nervously.

"Calm down Feliciano, just run back to the others," Ludwig commanded, taking a step back, the axe slicing through his jacket, just scratching the skin.

"B-but!"

"Prease do not worry for us Feli-kun," Kiku smiled softly at him, "after what you said, I think I can face death."

The girl lashed out at Kiku, the injury on the asian man hindered his movement, and he fell to the ground, crying out.

"Run Feli!" Ludwig yelled.

Feliciano trembled as he watched Ludwig leap at the girl, grabbing the handle of the axe, and wrenching it from her grasp. The girl paled, but pulled out a small knife from her pocket and stabbed Ludwig, once, twice.

He hit the ground beside Kiku.

The girl smiled as she approached the no longer trembling Feliciano.

"Stop..."

Her smile faltered, and she paused before continuing her advance. Feliciano looked at Kiku and Ludwig, and his grip on the knife tightened.

"I'm sorry bella, but…" Feliciano glared at her, "you've taken a man from his already broken brother, and another from his friends. I cannot forgive you."

I a single, fluid movement, Feliciano plunged the knife into the girl's throat, ignoring her small cry of fear. Her knees buckled and she collapsed.

Feliciano moved her to the side and approached Kiku and Ludwig. Ludwig's normally stern features had softened, and his blue eyes locked onto Feliciano's. Kiku glanced at Feliciano, and a weak smile appeared on his face.

"Gomenasai Feli-kun….. You wirr have to wait for us a rittre whire longer."

Ludwig blinked slowly,

"Just don't… forget to get us… dummkopf.."

A cannon went off for the human girl, and Feliciano winced.

Ludwig slowly reached out his hand,

"Promise you'll get us vhen the time comes."

Feliciano smiled as Ludwig extended his pinkie.

"I promise,"

Another cannon fired, Kiku was gone for now. Then, at last, Ludwig's eyes went blank and the final cannon fired. Feliciano sniffled, and carefully placed Ludwig's hand over his chest.

_He's not dead idiot…._

Feliciano smiled at the familiarity of the voice.

"I know," he paused, "and neither are you."

_I'll make sure to get the potato bastard and Kiku back to you._

"si… thankyou.." Feliciano heard Arthur's anguished cry behind him as he reached the scene, " fratello…"

**NO! What have I done? How could I kill Kiku (and Lutz)? Ah, well it'll be good in the end, promise! I just realised this story is very close to drawing to a close. But until then *throws around sadness like a boss, then goes into a corner to cry over Kiku (and Luddy)***

**Also, I've been hearing about the hurricane Sandy, so I hope all you guys in that area are okay! You guys are from the country of the hero, so I know you'll be okay!**

**That's all for now, adieu!**


	20. Chapter 19: Determination

**Bad lazy writer is lazy, I'm sorry. Also, I know my chapters are getting cheesy, and that the ending seems like it's gonna suck, but it won't be that simple, promise!**

**Dawnshine: It's almost as bad a sign as when he opens his eyes ^_^'**

**Badgerfang: *cries* I love Jappy and Lutz, I'm sorry!**

**You know what, I'm just going to call you Tsundere now (I'm lazy): Sorry T^T also it won't wrap up thaaaat easily… PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE**

**Hurricaneclaw: well, it depends on the person. *confusing statement is confusing***

**Cookie Addiction: Ow! Why'd you shoot me T^T I pity your chinese friends XD**

The fire before them flickered in the dark. Yao felt a smile flitter across his face as he watched Yong Soo leaping around like an idiot in front of Matthew and Francis. It had been so long since he had seen Yong Soo smile like this…

"Your breasts belong to me!"

Ok, so maybe there were some aspects of Yong Soo that Yao hadn't missed.

"Yao," Yao blinked his golden eyes in acknowledgment as Francis sat beside him. They sat in silence for a while, watching Matthew untangle himself from Yong Soo, both of them laughing cheerfully.

"There are more of us still alive you know," said Francis quietly, not removing his gaze from the fire.

"Is-"

"I'm not sure, I mean, one of them was alive when I left but…" Francis trailed off.

"What do you mean, how could you not know?" Yao heard the desperation in his voice and hated himself for it. But, he needed to know, they were his family.

"They're in the hunger games Yao, he got them," Francis ' hands clenched into fists, and his eyes watered, "they're in the arena and they can't get out."

Yao fell silent, the shock beginning to settle in. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue. His friends, family, heck he even missed Ivan, and now… they were so close, they were alive yet…

"They're in the games…" the words came out as a whisper, it couldn't be true, but it was.

Yao stood, arms held stiffly by his sides.

"I need to think."

Francis nodded and Yao disappeared into the darkness.

"Papa Francis," Matthew stood over Francis, "Will he be okay, will Alfred survive?"

Francis stared at his former charge for a while, searching his mind for a reassuring answer to give him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Francis smiled softly, "after all, he is the 'hero'"

"He's going to die in there Francis, i-if he doesn't get out," Matthew shook his head, "I need to see him, I need to get him out of there, get them all out of there."

Matthew's eyes blazed with determination,

"I've already talked to Yong Soo about it, he reckons it's possible. He says if we go to the capitol, he can hack into the system, and give us enough time to get into the arena, and then-"

"Mattieu," Francis placed his hands upon Matthew's shoulders, "and then what? Even if we got in, how would we get them out again?"

Matthew pushed Francis away,

"I'm getting them out Francis, if you won't help me then so be it," Matthew turned on his heel and walked over to Yong Soo, who had been watching silently from the other side of the fire. When Matthew reached him, the two began discussing in an undertone, gesturing to a diagram that Yong Soo had drawn in the ash.

Francis bit the inside of his cheek.

He didn't want any of them to die either. He missed the way the world used to be, causing chaos with Antonio and Gilbert, spreading L'amour, fighting with Arthur during conferences.

He watched Matthew and Yong discussing their plans and making decisions, and slowly came to a decision of his own.

**###############**

Gilbert sat with his head in his hands, grief washing over him in waves.

Roderich, Elizabeth, and now Lutz.

Why did this have to happen to him?

He could vaguely hear Arthur harshly questioning a strangely emotionless Feliciano, and Irunya sobbing into Ivan's shoulder.

After so long, he finally had Ludwig back, his brother had finally come alive after spending so long being dead.

And Panem had snatched the gift away as fast as it had been given.

"FUCK!" everyone looked up at Gilbert as the albino man punched the ground, "FUCK THESE GAMES!"

Gilbert felt a wetness roll down his face, but he ignored it, he hit the ground again, pouring all his grief and anger into the blow.

"Gil…" someone spoke up.

"Shut up, just SHUT UP!" Gilbert lashed out and caught Irunya in the face.

She fell, and landed on her back, crying out. Ivan stood, his aura turning menacing. Gilbert could vaguely hear Feliciano telling him to stop, and something in his consciousness agreed with him.

But he didn't stop.

Gilbert got to his feet, his breathing ragged, and his crimson eyes flashed angrily. Ivan picked up the nearest weapon, a large metal pole, with a terrifying calm. Gilbert uttered a low growling sort of noise from the back of his throat, and in a flash, his sword was in his hand and pointed at the tall Russian.

"Put the sword down comrade, and I may forgive you," Ivan smiled his cold, childish smile, but his eyes burned into Gilbert's.

"No, you won't order the awesome me around anymore," Gilbert snarled, "I never forgave you for the wall, and now I-"  
"Stop."

Feliciano stood shakily to his feet, voice trembling, "please."

The cornucopia fell silent, all eyes were on Gilbert to see what he would do. Gilbert just stood, his face seemed carved from stone, yet the tears glistening on his cheeks betrayed hi s emotions.

He fell to his knees, sword hitting the ground beside him with a dull thud.

"I-I…" Gilbert couldn't find the words he was looking for, and stared helplessly at his comrades,

Arthur took a few steps towards Gilbert and knelt beside the stricken man, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Gilbert y-"

"The worst thing about it is I knew it was going to happen, I knew it was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. Why couldn't I stop it?" Gilbert desperately searched Arthur's eyes for some kind of answer.

If Arthur was surprised, he didn't show it, "Gil, it wasn't your fault. It's this mess of a world we're living in," Arthur glanced at Alfred, laid carefully in the grass. He looked at Gilbert, who had lost so much. At Ralph and Christian, who couldn't possibly be strangers. He saw Ivan comforting Irunya, his face grim. Elizabeth, lying motionless although asleep.

Arthur stood, speaking now, not to his comrades, but to President Snow, to the people of Panem, "this country has taken too much, caused too much pain. You have taken our comrades, our friends," he hesitated, and took a deep breath, "many of you won't understand my announcement, Panem has done well to hide the past."

Gilbert blinked as he realised where Arthur was headed.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, formally announce to President snow and his people," Arthur's eyes narrowed into slits, "That the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland has declared war on Panem."

**FUUUU CHEESY! *throws stuff***

**Ugh I need to learn how to write dramatic stuff better T^T **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the short lame chapter, I'll try update again soon but you know me...**


	21. Chapter 20: Fall

**I'm baaaaaack. Yeah… so uh, how's life? ^^' Also, as I only just started writing again, if stuff get's screwed over**

**Dawnshine: ….. I derped with Panem, he'll be introduced soon, oh so soon muhahaha. As for Belarus, it is most likely she will be gone unless her country gets restabilised 'ya know?**

**Esmeraude11: Ahaha! I'm glad you like it, sorry for being slow, I get lazy over the Hols.**

**Tsundere: …..TO THE TARDIS!**

**Cookie Addiction: To war we go! Even if Iggy screwed over raising us, he's still cool! /shot (yeah, we owe a lot too…. WE WILL NEVER ADMIT IT!)**

**Badgerfang: Shit gets real?**

**Akumu Lee Crimson: He's England, he will kick ass, 'nuff said**

**Myrna Maeve: I'm sorry ;A; B-but hopefully things gonna get better naow?(hopefully, even I don't know my brain that well .)**

**D. 01: I-I really appreciate you saying that! I hope I can finish this to everyone's expectations!**

Arthur sat by Alfred's seemingly lifeless body. The only signs that showed he was alive were his ragged breathing and twitching eyelids.

"You should take a break, " Arthur was dimly aware of Antonio's presence behind him, the once cheery Spaniard sounded tired and Arthur felt a pang of guilt.

Without him, Antonio, Gilbert and Ivan where the only three he knew would be able to protect the camp. Arthur lifted his head and glanced about the small space of the cornucopia and frowned.

"Where is Ivan?"  
Antonio blinked in surprise,  
"He went with Christian and Irunya to get some water, our supply here is running low, I told you before," Arthur nodded wearily.

Antonio shook his head,

"Really, go get some rest, we need everyone to stay as strong as possible, especially with your little display, I'm not sure 'they' liked that much hm?"  
Arthur glared at Antonio and his infuriating smile.

"Why would you care, I'm your enemy!"  
"You're not my enemy Arthur" Antonio said softly, "those things happened in the past, they don't matter now. All we need now , is to get out alive, what happened years ago don't matter now."

Arthur sighed, "I'm sorry Antonio, I just needed to think…

Antonio placed a hand on the other's shoulder and Arthur was shocked by it's coldness, before he remembered how Antonio's home had fallen.

A harsh winter followed by a flood that froze.

The country of sun buried beneath ice.

"Don't be sorry, just rest, please. He'll still be here when you wake."

Arthur nodded slowly and shuffled to the back of the cornucopia. Antonio watched him with a grim smile, before he turned to Alfred and placed a hand upon his head. It was hot, too hot. Antonio frowned in concern. In truth, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last without proper care and disinfectant.

He wasn't sure how much longer any of them would last in this death trap.

##################################################

Matthew felt every hair on his body raise as he walked into capital city. He knew Yong Soo was out there in the crowd, but he had lost sight him after they left the train.

The crowd swept him away from the station, and Matthew inwardly began to panic. He had no idea how to get around the city without Yong Soo.

He saw the tall, oddly shaped buildings surround him, although they were closing in on him. His breathing quickened and he felt his heart thump in his chest.

A hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, another covering his mouth just in time to stop him from crying out in surprise as he was pulled into an alleyway.

"Aw damn, he looks too poor to have anything of value..." Matthew felt the hands release him and he stared up In terror at his captor.

He had red eyes and matted strawberry blond hair, contrasting with the vibrant colours of the other citizens of the capital. His face looked a little dirty, and his clothes somewhat tattered. He had a distinct accent, like something out of one of those horror movies, but Matthew couldn't remember what one.

"What about those? I haven't seen them in a while, they're rare enough they might be worth something…" another man, with neater hair and clothes appeared from further down the alley.

With a single clean movement, he plucked the glasses from Matthew's face and inspected them. M atthew blinked and struggled at his sudden lack of sight.

"Aww, stop moving, you're making things difficult, wouldn't wanna get violent would we?" Matthew heard the distinct sound of metal on metal, and saw something shine through his blurred vision. _A knife._

Matthew froze and someone laughed.

"Hey Alek, reckon' he'd taste any good," Matthew paled, were these men cannibals?

"Vlad, you're scaring him, stop that," the dark haired man said calmly.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm hungry, if everyone in this city wasn't so polluted with whatever crap they put into themselves, I woulda taken out a whole bunch of them," The pale haired man's voice took on a darker tone.

"Honestly, if you want to, you can, just leave me out of it," Matthew shook his head and whimpered as a the shadow of the red eyed man loomed over him.

"With pleasure."

…

""BWAHAHAHAHAHA! MAN YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Matthew blinked as his glasses were roughly placed back onto his face and he took in the scene.

The strawberry blond had doubled over laughing while his companion crouched next to Matthew, tying his arms up.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Matthew.

"Don't be, he's got a strange sense of humour, though you did look quite horrified," the man stood and smiled.

"Now, do you have anything of value we should know about? We are rather run down, and a 'donation' would be appreciated." Matthew shook his head and the man sighed.

"Oi, isn't his face familiar, just like those tributes right?" the blond peered into Matthew's face before shrugging, "Loadsa weird faces these days though…"

"W-who are you two?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Vladimir Popescu, lived in the alleyways of the capital for as long as I can remember with my good friend Alek," Vladimir grinned, and Matthew saw one of his canines was elongated and sharp like a fang.

"Vlad, I said you shouldn't tell people our names, we're trying to stay inconspicuous," despite his scolding, Alek smiled brightly, "though it seems it is too late, I am Aleksander Balakov."

"Matthew….I'm Matthew."

"What brings you to the great and mighty capital Mat, I didn't know they let people from the districts to come here," Vladimir asked, "'you're far too _normal_ to come from 'round here."

"W-well actually…." Matthew began.

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"Ah, peacekeepers, we'll have to get going," Matthew felt himself being hoisted up onto Vladimir's shoulder.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Matthew struggled, but the rope around his wrists and ankles remained taught.

"No can do, we can't have you blabbing can we," Aleksander said calmly, picking up a backpack and what appeared to be a stick from the ground, "let's go."

Vlad nodded, and ran through the alleys, Aleksander following behind them. Despite their speed, the sound of their pursuers got louder and closer.

"Damn, we need to go up," Vladimir jumped to the side and clung onto a pipe, Matthew barely able to stay on.

Vladimir began to shimmy up the pipe, before pulling himself onto a balcony.

"Hurry, I can see them!" Vladimir urged as Aleksander barely managed to get up onto the balcony.

Matthew looked down and indeed saw the white uniform of the peacekeepers approaching at a steady rate.

"Through the window," before Matthew could say anything, Aleksander had broken through the window with his stick and both he and Vladimir where climbing through.

As soon as they were through, Vladimir pulled a switch blade from his pocket and had cut through the rope binding Matthew's hands and feet.

"C'mon let's go," he said, heading for the door where Aleksander was waiting.

"Why would I go with you, you both just tried to mug me!" Matthew exclaimed in irritation.

"They saw you with us, I wouldn't take my chances, " said Aleksander smugly, "but if you insist…"

Matthew fled out the door and Aleksander and Vladimir nodded at each other. The reached the stairs and raced up them, dimly aware of the sound of the peacekeepers further down.

They reached the top, and Vladimir yanked open the door, leading them onto the roof. The cold air blasted into Matthew's face as he found himself staring at the cityscape of capitol.

"No time to stand there gawking, c'mon they'll be up here any minute," yelled Aleksander from the edge of the roof.

Broken out of his daze, Matthew hurried to join them where they were sizing up the jump to the building across from them.

"Reckon' we can make it?" asked Vladimir, staring down at the drop.

"We'll have to, we'll be dead if we don't try," muttered Aleksander tersely.

Vladimir nodded grimly and stepped back. After a deep breath he ran and leaped of the building roof, grabbing onto a ledge and hauling himself up.

Matthew looked over to Aleksander, and was surprised to see him trembling.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked quietly.

"I'm fine… just not one for heights you know…" Aleksander replied shakily, "why don't you go first… and… could you please take this for me…"

Aleksander pressed the stick into Matthew's hand. Matthew nodded and nervously made his way to a good run up point. He could hear Alfred's voice in his mind

_The trick with long jump is to build up speed, but at the same time, you can't over exert yourself in the run. Don't leave your arm either, when you jump, put your weight into your upper body…_

Matthew calmed his nerves and ran. He could feel every nerve in his body tingling as he approached the ledge. He crouched and leapt. He saw the ground below him, far too far away for his liking, and he wasn't quite as high as he needed be, and the ledge was not close enough for him to make it.

_He wasn't going to make it_

Matthew felt his stomach lurch as he began to fall.

_I'm sorry…. Alfred._

***pokerface* WHAT THE HELL BRAIN GRRRR**

**What's gonna happen to Mattie? Are they ever going to escape? Will the stick have any significance? Will I learn grammar and stop narrating like this…. Yeah…bye… *runs***


End file.
